Ready for You!
by just me.an author
Summary: That first day in science really could have changed bella's life. What if she wasn't afraid to stand up. What if bella was outgoing, funny, popular, and maybe...athletic! well just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:What if Bella wasn't as shy and quiet? What if she was outgoing, happy, funny, friendly, and dare I say it… athletic? Would that change her life in meeting Edward? (Starts from the beginning of Twilight.)**

**Please be nice. this is my first fanfic ever!!!!. ANd please review and tell me if it's horrible. Happy reading!**

"Mom, I'll be super duper fine", my mom can be such a worry wart sometimes. I'm glad I'm more outgoing than she is. We went to a party my friend was hosting once for families and she stood in the corner the whole time. Go out and meet someone woman! I guess it's just her nature. I don't know where I got my sociability from. My mom says from my grandma. I barely knew her but she sounds like a great person.

Anyways, back to me leaving. My dad, Charlie, lives in Forks, Washington AKA no Mr. Sun here. Well when I was, like, only a baby my mom left him and I have had to spend every summer with him since. My mom thinks I need a "father figure" sometimes in my life. Whatever that means. I'm fine. Now I am to live there on a permanent basis. You ask why I would exile myself there. Because my mom fell in love with another guy and he travels for his job. She wants to stay with him. I have to finish school. In forks. Just great.

"You sound so positive Bella, I wish I could be a strong as you." she replied as I walked into the terminal of my flight.

"I'll write mom. Love you!" I kissed her and we embraced. I wanted to break off but I was nice and let her hold on for a little longer. I could tell she was going to cry so I smiled and hurried to the plane entrance.

I wasn't worried about the flight or the bus ride. I was worried about the hour long car ride with Charlie. I usually can hold a conversation really well. One of my gifts you would say. But not with Charlie. Usually opposites attract but my mom and dad are both quiet and reserved.

The plane landed peacefully and I got on the bus to take me to a closer town. I arrived and Charlie was waiting in the cruiser. Oh yeah, my dad's a police officer and drives his car everywhere. That's why I had worked my tail off at a water park all summer to get money to buy a car. I would not handle Charlie bringing me to school in that car.

The car ride went quietly I tried a few conversation starters. "How have you been?", "how the weather been?"(This topic didn't work too well cause it was raining and probably had been the last 5 years.), "how work?", "very lush out here isn't it?" Eventually I just gave up and rode in silence.

We pulled up to the driveway of his house. And in the driveway was an old red pick up. Not my dad's.

"Bells, I kinda got you a car. It was real cheap." He sounded like he was trying to convince me. Like I would turn down a car!

"I love it!" I said _Wow, I actually do_. I ran up to examine it more closely. It had a huge red cab. Yes, it was a truck. Exactly the kind I would drive! "Thank you so much Char-dad!" I caught myself before I said Charlie. Mom had directly told me not to. It was pretty old but he confirmed it ran great. At least I wouldn't have to be driven to school in the cruiser. I was sure I would find another way to embarrass myself tomorrow.

He unlocked the door and ran up to my new room. Even though I had used it every year I came down here. The old rocking chair was still in the corner since my mom was here. I never quite understood why my mom left this place. Forks isn't that bad. And sometimes sunshine for four months straight can get annoying too! Anyway I started unpacking my shrimpy winter or Forks-approved wardrobe. When I was down I plopped down in the bed that was now to be mine. I took a very deep breath. I let all the emotions completely cover me. I was expecting anger, hate, sadness, home-sickness, and hurt, but only exhaustion showed up.

Grabbing my bathroom supply bag and Some P.J.s I headed into the bathroom Charlie and I now shared. I wasn't too excited about that but it was unavoidable. After a long relaxing shower I threw on my holy sleepwear and sleepily walked back to my room. I fell into my bed and briefly though about the morning to come. _I'm not worried. Don't be worried Bella. You'll_ _be fine. _I tried to assure myself. When I was done I could put it off no longer I sighed and let dreamland overcome me.

**P.S. if I didnt' mention it it was the same as the book. and bare with me it will change from the book a lot more!!! review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the first chtp. I don't know how many reviews are normal but I want more.I know I'm needy. It changes more from the book. Hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!**

My night wasn't as restless as I thought it would be. I awoke to darkness breaking through my window. It wasn't just dark it was raining. _Got to break in my rain gear sometime. I was just hoping later rather than sooner. Oh well._ I jumped out of my bed and reached for the sky then reached to my toes. _All stretched for my adventure ahead. _My stomach churned. _Now you show emotion. _

I ran to my closet and picked out a dark blue sweater and a brown under shirt.**(what I'm wearing today!)** I went with my most comfortable pair of jeans. _I'm gonna need some type of comfort today. _I trotted down the stairs to hunt for breakfast **(irony?). **I spied some captain crunch in the pantry and got some milk. I sat down at the worn table in the kitchen and began to eat. When I was done I placed my bowl in the sink and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

_Time to make myself presentable…more or less? _

I looked into the mirror. _Wow, you look horrible. You are so dang pale! _I was stuck with that so I moved onto my hair. What a mess. I took my brush and quickly went through it. I took the hair band off my wrist and put it half way up. My bangs fell in my face and I took a bobby pin from where I had stuck it last night. I pinned it mostly out of my eyes. I brushed my teeth and gave one last look myself in the mirror. _Not that bad of work from nothing._

I slipped on some tennis shoes and found my jacket. My backpack was down stairs. As I went down there I thought for the first, of many today, of my mom._ How is she doing? I hope Phil can take care of her. I'll e-mail her when I get home. Oh my. Wait where's Charlie?_ I looked around for awhile then concluded he had left for work. With a quick glance at the clock I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my new keys. I jumped into the huge car. It still smelled like tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. _I'll have to clean it up. _I put the keys in the ignition and brought the monster to life! It was roaring louder than I had ever heard a car before and it was just idling! Then I remembered it was free and backed out of the drive without comment.

I spotted a sign reading Forks High School, Home of the Jaguars! I guessed this was it. I pulled into the front parking. I didn't know where students were supposed to park but I know I had to go to the front office to sign in.

I parked and ran through the rain and opened the door to a stuffy beige lobby with a lady sitting a computer in a t-shirt and jeans. I wondered if they had a dress code for employees. Apparently not. I walked up to her.

"Good morning. I'm Isabella Swan" I went by Bella but I knew Charlie must be calling me Isabella behind my back as I had been calling him Charlie. I gave her a friendly smile. She returned it and replied

"Good morning! Welcome to Forks. Here's your paper work you'll need to get a teacher to sign at each hour and here's a map! I'm Ms. Cope. I'll be here all day if you need me just call! Have a good day!"

_Wow, she is a little over friendly. I wonder if all people in forks are like this. I sure hope not. _**(hehe)**

I walked back to my car and saw a line of cars heading around the school. I guessed that's where student parking is. I found a spot and looked around at the surrounding cars. _At least my car is not the oldest here. But mine's the loudest I bet!_ It was true the newest car there was a Volvo and it stood out. I glanced at the clock I had five minutes till school starts. _I have to go sooner or later. Here I go. _I stepped out. I grabbed my bag almost forgetting it._ Oops. That would have been embarrassing. At least I evaded one embarrassment. _

I jogged under a awning where I saw two girls and a boy talking._ I'll go meet them._ As I got closer I noticed their faces. _O My goodness golly! They're gorgeous! _There was two blondes (a girl and guy). The girl was very sports model looking with long wavy hair trailing down to her waist, and a hint was jealously sparked in me. The guy was tall and fit with longish hair for a guy. The last girl was small with delicate and defined features. She had short spiky black hair. They were all inhumanly beautiful. _I hope all people in this school don't look like them. That would be embarrassing! _

"Hi, my name's Bella. I'm new. Do you know where this room 304 is?" I wasn't quite sure if I could find it on the map and didn't want to spend all day looking for my first hour. Plus, it was a good conversation starter.

The tall blonde girl flipped her head so she was facing me. She gave me a what-do-you-want-can't-you-tell-I'm-talking look. I shrunk back. She looked at the schedule in my hands and gave me quick directions. "Go straight take two rights and a left it says Mr. Mason on the door." She defiantly was upset about something. And I just wanted to get out of her stare. I followed her directions and ran into more students. I decided to evade them and quickly get to my class. I walked into the classroom and saw two people put their coats on a hook. I followed their lead. I went up to the teacher to give him my slip. He sent me to the back of the classroom. People then, I noticed, were staring at me. _Just great. It's gonna be a long day._

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chtp. not much more happens. But you need this chtp to understand The next chtp. And the something really really big happens next chtp. happy reading!!!!**

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you" a boy sitting next to me said. He had major acne issues and black slicked back hair. _Now I know for sure everyone here isn't drop-dead gorgeous. I wonder what's with those other kids. _

"I actually go by Bella. What's your name?" I replied and tried to smile.

"Eric. What's your next class? I can walk you there if you need help." _Great another overly helpful Forkan. _He gave me a huge smile, uncovering some dentist-needing teeth.

"I have… government next." I explained. I had memorized my classes but not teachers so I grabbed my bag and began rummaging for my schedule. "With …Jefferson."

"I heading to building four but I'll could show you the way"_ Defiantly over helpful. _I tried to smile. But wondered why I as even attempting to.

"Umm. Thanks." I looked toward the front of the classroom, pretending to be interested in what the teacher was saying. I hoped he would let me be. The teacher droned on and the bell finally rang! Then chess-club Eric picked up again as I got up to leave.

"So this is a lot different then Phoenix?" he asked. His head inclined to mine. He was taller than me but not by much I was 5'8 he was probably 5'11.

"Umm, Yeah. It's usually only rains four times a year. But I kinda like the rain. It's calming." I concluded and grabbed my jacket off the hook. He did the same. I continued walking to my next class. He followed catching up to my fast pace. I could tell people were following close enough to eavesdrop. Or maybe I was just paranoid. Finally, we arrived!

"Well, here we are" he stated._ Wow, thanks I didn't know that! I didn't' even noticed the sign on the door that says Jefferson either! Duh!_ "Maybe we'll have more classes together." he smiled._ Not on your life._

My next classes went much of the same with one brave soul coming up to talk to me. I tried to be nice and not get snappy after the fourth person. None of my teachers asked me to introduce myself except my trigonometry teacher: Mr. Varner. I quickly said my name and slipped to the back of the room. No harm done. I started to recognize people, and waved or smiled at them. They either didn't notice or gave me a wow look. I never needed a map. I met this girl named Jessica. She was in my trig and Spanish. She was short but her hair dark curls made her look taller. And boy could she talk! Oh. My.

I ended up eating lunch with her and some friends. Including Eric the over helpful boy in my English.** (I know he didn't sit with her in the book but this is my story and he decided to sit with her!**) I was enjoying the conversations and then when I glanced around at my fellow students I saw the two girls and guy I had meet at the beginning of school.

They weren't sitting alone there was two other boys. One very, very, O-My-Gosh muscular with curly short brown hair. The other boy looked the youngest with messy, reddish brown hair. He looked less muscular than the other boys. They all had strange dark circles under their eyes like they hadn't gotten much sleep. They didn't look related but they kind of did the way the secluded themselves from everyone. They defiantly were outcasts of a different sort! They were beautiful but it didn't look like it was getting them any popularity. I decide to ask about them.

"Jess, who are they?" I inclined my head in their direction. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"They, are the Cullens and Hales. The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The other three are Alice, Emmett, and Edward. They are all adopted by Doctor Cullen. And live together and are together." I was surprised at the malice in her voice. I could tell she did not think the doctor was doing any favor buy housing all those teenagers.

"Oh, they are all very beautiful is their mom a model or something." I questioned further.

"Yes they are pretty aren't they? But their mom isn't a model she works at home. Weird huh?" She dropped the subject and I decided to do the same. I looked at them for awhile longer and the boy with the reddish brown hair returned my gaze. It was cold but curious, it made me look away. I didn't know much about them but they didn't seem very nice.

**review review review. Thank you!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm not really allowed to do any fanfics or twilight. But I do anyway when my parents aren't home. I don't know when I will update next. It might be a while. I'm sorry in advance. This chapter is really short and I'm sorry again(it seemes I 'm apologizing a lot today). I rewrote it a lot so you better like. Here's some songs I was listening to while I wrote. They reminded me of Bella and Edward in New Moon!**

**Classic Crime(my fav. band)- "who needs air" and "headlights". I hope you enjoy them!**

**I always forget:**

**I do not own twilight or new moon or bella or edward or alice or rosalie or emmett or esme or forks or charlie or mike or jessica or anyone else. and I don't want to. all I want is Edward to be mine but that's not gonna happen. sigh. My heart is frowning.**

**This chatper is a big one as in what happens not size. I'm sor.. There i go apologizing again. whatever.**

**well, here it goes. Happy reading!**

We finished lunch without any disturbances other than the constant stares driving in the back of my head. I decided not to look across the room again just in case one of them noticed. Their stares were deadly.

My next class was Biology 2. Angela, one of Jessica's friends had the class with me and we walked together. I talked most of the time since she was so shy. I was okay with it.

"Hey, so how long have you lived here?" I asked, inclining my head to her. _All I ask is for one sentence that's my goal for today. _But our (mostly mine) conversation was interrupted when we made it to the classroom. She ran off to her seat. _Oh, well it was a hopeless goal anyway. I hope I didn't scare her._

I walked up to a big desk and gave my slip to the teacher. As he signed the paper I glanced around the full classroom. Their was one open seat next to the boy with the reddish brown hair. _Just great. My day was almost good. _I grabbed the slip and grumbled over to the chair. I sat as far away from him as possible. I didn't want anymore evil looks or snappy responses like his friends had given me (okay so it was only the blonde one).

I stole a glance and noticed how beautiful he really was. His hair was messy but perfect anyway. _Maybe he's not like his other siblings. Hopefully. _Suddenly, he returned my stare. His wasn't as friendly as he looked before, he was hostile, and … angry. I quickly shielded my eyes away and turned my head. _What did I do_? _Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe he got mad before class…Hopefully._ _Wait why am I hoping this kid is nice. Bella you have completely lost it. Maybe it's the rain. Sure blame it on something else. _My metal battle was interrupted whenhis whole body went rigid. His eyes were black… coal black. It scared me. I'm not used to being scared and that scared me even more.

Finally, class started. I happily looked at the teacher. He started like a normal teacher. Actually, I little more monotone, but I didn't care as long as I could take my mind off the evil stare behind me I was happy. Then I wasn't as pleased with that teacher, in fact I didn't like him at all after these words can out of his mouth:

"Edward, will you please take Isabella outside to brief her on the living organisms unit we have been doing. Thank You." I stared back my face unreadable. I shot one quick glance at the boy next to me to see what his reaction was. Edward face had turned to sheer horror. I was suddenly the most scared I had ever been in my life. And I didn't know why.

He seemed to regain a more composted face and gave me a deadly glare and grabbed a notebook. My shaking hands did the same and a pencil. I looked at the teacher again he gave me a nod. He quickly left the room. I gave on last look around the room and saw the looks of jealously around me._ You can take my place. _I opened the door and stepped into the cold outside.

It was chillier than I thought it was earlier today or maybe it was just the shivers running like rain down my back. Edward was standing against the wall, doing what looked like talking to himself. He looked angry. I just stared dumbstruck. _He even looks cute when he's angry. NO Bella! You don't like him! _He saw me and his eyes weren't black they were red and they sent mind-chilling shivers down my back. I let a slight yelp, barely loud enough for me to hear. He gave a horrifying smile and advanced toward me. I took a small step back, careful not to trip. He only stepped closer, closing the space between so much faster than I was enlarging it.

He was only a foot away from me when he grabbed my wrists. His grip was like stone. He pulled me then pushed me against the freezing wall. My back scrapped against it. I winced at the pain in my wrists and back. He stepped closer to me and breathed in heavily. He had put his arms on either side of my body with his hands against the wall. He looked at me straight in the eyes and at that point I was too scared to scream. He inclined his head to what seemed like my neck._ Oh, Gosh just let whatever happens be quick. _I closed my eyes and left myself limp in his arms. A very tiny sting started at my neck. Suddenly he was gone, I was free! But cool breeze covered me and I collapsed on the cool cement sidewalk.

**Ha! I can write Cliffies! This cliffie is dedicated to my best friend Rachel! Yeah it's really short but the next one will be much longer and from edwards POV. review review review! I need Positiveness and contrustive crtitisism. thankyou! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright soooooo...I want more reviews!!!!!! I need five before I post my next chatper. I am also very evil right now because you won't know what happens to bella till after two chatpers! MMUUUUHHHHWAAAAA!!!!! Because the next 2 are from our fav. hottie vampire! **

**More news! I am thining of changing the name of the fanfic it's kinda boring. huh! so if you have any idea please post! I was gonna say something else but I can't think of it right now... oh, well.**

**Read and enjoy! Happy Reading!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own twilight or all that aweosmely cool junk owned by stephanie meyer. Raise your hand if you want to be Stephanie meyer!!!!!!**

**Edward POV**

"Hey, No cheat codes!" I yelled to my brother next to me.

"I saw you use one!" He countered. I smiled. Yeah, I did but even the best of us cheat. Emmett and I had been playing super Nintendo for the past fourteen hours. I had bet him I could beat the super Mario game before he could. We set up two plasmas next to each other in our game room and we each started our own games. I got him going, and once you get Emmett going there is no turning back.

It was now six in the morning and we were supposed to be at school in thirty minutes. We had played all thought the night. Since we were vampires we didn't need the necessary rest humans did. In fact I couldn't even remember the last time I had a good night's rest. But, that didn't matter now. All that mattered was catching the bombs before they hit the ground and throwing them at bowser. Alice and Rosalie where yelling us to get down to go to school.

"Get down here this instant! We will leave without you and we are supposed to be good students at this school. Did you forget?" Alice screamed. I could just see the look on her face. _This is gonna be good._

"I'll bring Esme into this." Rosalie threatened quieter. Emmett glanced in my direction with worry in his eyes.

"Hey, you can quit now. So technically you'd be surrendering. But, I don't have a wife to hate me. I don't think I want to either. Too much commitment. Ha!", I threw back my head. I was really getting Emmett started by bringing Rosalie into this. He raced back to the game and ran pressed the buttons faster than he had before. I still didn't believe the controllers had held up to the 100 MPH fingers running across them. We forget about the women downstairs and gave all our attention to the screens. I had three levels left. It should take me about seven minutes.

"Fine we're leaving!" Alice finished and ran out to the car.

"I'll deal with you later Emmett Richard Cullen!" Rosalie stated and slipped into the black Volvo.

Poor Emmett. It should take them about five minutes to get to school because we all indulged on the speed limit. We sat for five more minutes till Emmett jumped up and yelled. I only had two mushrooms to kill left! Dang it! Well, he had won I had to be his personal slave for the whole day. Great.

We ran to Rosalie's red convertible and put the top up. It was raining after all. Typical forks day. We made it to school with thirty seconds to spare. But of course we made it to class. Ugh, High School. Today was gonna be normal for me but for the rest of the populous there was new meat. The chief of the police department's daughter finally returns! Isabella Marie Swan. I could already hear thoughts of her in people's heads.

"I hope she likes me."

"Is she hot?"

"Will she be in any of my classes?"

"I wonder if that rumor that she has eleven fingers is true."

I had to laugh at that one. People could be such rumor weeds. I had my fair share with my family being as… different as we are. I put on my best bored face and started thinking of what Rosalie could do to Emmett. It wasn't looking good for him.

The day was just as boring as I thought it would be. Till we got to lunch. My first glance of the new girl was normal. She had soft dark brown hair and seemed okay with the attention. Not something I was expecting. I ordered food I would never eat and sat down to lunch. I looked at her again and got a new perspective. She was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Her complexion was pale but her full lips were naturally red. She was tall but not overly whelming so. _Perfect for my height. What am I thinking! She's a human! Stop it Edward!_ I tried to read her thoughts. Nothing. What! Am I sick or something? I looked around the room and could read everyone else's. Maybe I have to be closer to her. But, that was defiantly out of the picture. We didn't get near anyone and that might make people suspicious. I decided to forget about.

I read the thought of the girl she was talking to. Jessica Stanley. What an annoying person! It took two months to get her to leave me alone. Isabella was asking about us. She wanted to question further but stopped. I was staring at her. Her eyes were beautiful. So deep and soft. She turned her gaze away in embarrassment. I could have sworn she blushed.

"Like she has a chance with him. She's not even interesting." Jessica thought. _What, not interesting! She's wonderful! If it wasn't completely unethical I would ask her out in a heart beat. _I tried to forget about her and focused on my family.

Jasper was having a hard time; He was pretty new and didn't have complete control. I felt sorry for him. At least he had Alice. They are perfect together. _What am I saying! Since when do I want a mate? _

The bell rang and I walked to my next class. Biology. I walked to my seat. My lonely seat. No one dared to sit next to me. And I was okay with it. But today I for some strange reason I wished the new girl would walk in and sit next to me.

**So this is the longest chatper I've written I hope you like it!!!! Please please review. I need five reviews remember! and if you can think of a good name then please post! review review review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy birthday! There just scroll down look how long it is! ha ha. (i kinda cheated by using a lot of spaces but who really cares!) This is the last chapter in the edward series. the next few will be from bella POV. yea!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any affiliate of twilight(great now I sound like a boring tv announcer). You know how I said I only want edward. well, i've been thinking if he was real and bella was real I wouldn't want to take him a away from her. I would give him a piece of my mind though, about his descions... great i'm rambling. **

**Whatever here it goes. Happy reading.**

**oops sorry i haven't updated I forgot to post all i did was upload it and edit it. well here it is**

**oh, and I have a new name I thought of. it doesn't really have much to do with the fanfic but it's cool. "all's fair in love, war, and highschool". do ya like it? please tell me!**

**okay, here it is. happy reading again!**

She walked into the classroom with Angela ,a quiet, shy, normal girl. I was surprised she had handled a conversation with her.

Bella didn't seem like the type to hangout with quiet people.

But then again she wasn't a very normal person.

_She was more than normal she was extraordinary. What the heck are you thinking Edward!_

Then her scent hit me.

It literally did I felt like I was a human and had been in a ahead on collision with a semi.

_Ouch!_ Although it wasn't exactly a semi it was like freesia or sweet pea, a beautiful, drawing scent.

A scent I would kill for.

_NO, Edward you have to stay focused. Why would you even think of that!_

I tried to focus on control and gripped the chair.

I looked back at Bella.

She was surveying the classroom. Her eyes noticed me and turned way in disgust. _What have I done to her! _

The teacher had directed to her an open seat, the one open seat in the whole classroom, the seat next to me. _Oh, god. Why me, why her. I can't just take an innocent life. Why would she do this to me!_

I was suddenly mad at her. I can't explain exactly why. All I knew was she smelled amazing and the poor table leg was taking quite a lot of pressure.

I saw her roll her eyes and mumble something then trudge over to the seat. I looked back over at her as she set her stuff down. She looked annoyed but all the same beautiful. She stole a glance at me and turned her head away frightened.

_What's wrong! _Then I noticed I still had my look of anger in my face. And why I was angry slapped me I the face again. Even though she scooted to the edge of the table her scent was overpowering.

She had just bent to get her pencil out her backpack. When she came back up she sent a breeze, a deadly breeze.

My body went rigid trying to control the urge to take her life right then and there. _Dang, her blood smells amazing, just one tiny drop. That's all I want. _

_No! You are not a monster! You can not be a monster! She's only a child! Control, Edward! _

I could tell she was frighten I didn't want her to be I wanted her to be happy to live care free.

Class started and she quickly directed all her attention to the teacher. She looked relieved to get away from my evil stare.

I couldn't help it her beautiful face and damned blood was gonna ruin my family. _I have to have her. I can take the classroom. There can be no witnesses. Only twenty students and one teacher. __Easy. _

_No! Stop it! You cannot do this look at what Esme and Carlisle have done for you. You can not ruin this life for them! _

The teacher continued his welcome then said the most dangerous words he could have ever said: "Edward will you please take Bella outside to brief her on the living organism unit we have been doing. Thank you."

_This cannot be happening! I don't want to be a monster. I guess one life is better than twenty some. But why her! Why my perfect angel. She does not deserve to die! _

I grabbed my notebook and speeded to the door slow for vampire speed but almost to fast for humans. I didn't care. I was going to be a murderer no madder what. She sat expressionless in her seat, too scared to move. I was out of the door in a heart beat and in the outside hallway.

Every event and escape was going through my head. _You don't have to kill her. You can just walk away. _

_But she smells soo good, just a tiny drop. You can do it. No one will know. _

_Someone will know! Think about her family think about her mother in Phoenix. Think out your own family. _

_Just do it! You know she smells good. _

My evil side had the advantage: thirst.

I should have feed the night before. I should be stronger. All my years of practice amounted to nothing now. It was a matter of her life or her death. No shortcuts. _You're thirsty do it! She'll taste soo good. _

She walked out the door as I was fighting with myself and sealed her own fate. I couldn't fight instinct. My eyes turned red in lust and thirst. They knew I was going for blood. All of it.

She stood scared to death as I approached her.

I was no longer Edward Cullen; I was a blood sucking vampire stalking his prey.

I slowly closed the gap between us with an evil grin. I took her wrists and pushed her against the wall. I was no long thinking of mercy, no longer thinking of my family or her family or the hundreds of students at this school that would find her dead body.

It was only her blood and the evil monster it had unleashed.

I inclined my head to her throat. I pressed my teeth lightly into her skin.

I felt her grip loosen and a single strand of hair fell onto her shoulder. I then realized what I was about to do. I was going to be a murderer. I was going to kill an innocent girl. _You can't let yourself do this! She is only a girl she hasn't even lived half her life! _

I couldn't do it.

So I ran I ran as far away as possible.

I left her there.

I ran and cried tearless sobs.

I couldn't even face my family now I could barely face myself.

**please review and i want some ideas for a new name!!!!! and I want at least five reviews! i'm gonna stick to my word this time. Review review review. And remember next chapter is Bella POV! review review review!!!!!! and tell me if you like the new name! "all's fair in love, war and highschool"!!!!!!!**

**KAi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to Bella. Here it goes... happy reading!**

**Bella Pov**

I awoke to a throbbing pain in my head.

_What the heck just happened? All I remember is Edward…wait... Oh my Gosh! What did just happen?!_

My hand jerked to my neck.

I was expecting pain, like before, but it seemed to be dulled.

_Oh, please let it be just my imagination._

I prodded with my finger tips. _Oh please!_

I felt to soft indents and some liquid. I closed my eyes. _Oh, God._

I looked down at my fingers. A washed out red substance was on them. _What the heck is this?! _I smelt it and almost fell over gagging. It was a very strong scent.

It was almost smelt like blood mixed with something else I couldn't put my finger on. I was sure it was blood and was glad for once I didn't faint at the sight of blood. I had to get out of here someone might show up any second. I probably look horrible.

I tried to stand but fell right on my butt again.

My legs were too weak from falling unconscious. I got into a more comfortable position with my legs stretched out in front of me and my back resting against the cold wall.

My head fell back against the bricks and I sighed.

_What am I gonna do?_

I looked around and spotted my notebook and…his. I crawled over and grabbed both of them. These might come in handy later. I snatched them and made sure they would stay in my hands.

I attempted to stand again.

I was successful!

_Where to now?_

I felt my neck again and decided to get to the nearest restroom.

_Oh crap. Where's the nearest bathroom?_ _I don't need to be wandering around the campus a in my condition and I defiantly don't need to run into anyone._

I glanced around. _Let's go…this way!_

I stepped my dirty tennis shoe forward on the cement. _Whoa! _And I almost fell. _Let's be a little more careful._

Being more careful I started walking in the direction I had chosen.

I peeked around every corner looking for the little lady in the triangle dress or any real humans. I finally spotted a bathroom and walked quicker, knowing for sure I couldn't run.

Yanking open the metal door I jumped in front of the mirror. I braced myself for the image.

_Oh crap this is not good._

My neck was displaying two red spots with a strange substance on them. It was very noticeable. I didn't know what happened but it was defiantly not winning an oscar.

_What am I gonna do now?_

I glanced at my disordered hair. I could put it down and be careful to have it always cover my neck. It would work for now. It seemed like the only option.

I pulled out my tangled-in hair tie and began combing through my chocolate hair with my finger tips.

_What was he doing? Why does he hate me? _

_Maybe because I hate him!?_ My evil side answered. I tried to come to conclusions but only found more reasons to hate his family.

When I finished with my hair I quickly grabbed the notebooks and hurried to get back to class. I was surprise at how I found the class so easily.

I walked into the classroom and glanced at the clock. _Good, I've only been gone for fifteen minutes. _Suspecting eyes showered me. Like I would look different after only being with him for a quarter of an hour. _Get a life people._

"Isabella, where is Edward?" the teacher asked once I'd taken my seat and noticed he was not with me.

_Oh! _"He wasn't feeling good and went to home sick." I stated nonchalantly. I had always been a good liar. I learned when my mom used to ask what I did at school and I replied with exciting, educational details. What really happened was I talked my way out of getting sent to the office for shoving some kid(not that I was a violent kid the boy just stole my crayons and I got angry).

_Wait why am I covering for him?_

"Do you still need help with living organisms or did he cover it all?" Mr. Banner asked.

"I got most of it. I have his notebook for the rest." I raised up his and every girl eye looked at me in pure jealously. I really already know all the stuff because I did it last year in an advanced class.

I finished out the hour with my head down and my hair carefully hiding my wound. I made sure my eyes did not meet anyone else's. I felt that if I did make contact they would know what happen. _I would expose the Cullens for what they could be? Why was I covering for them? What have they ever done for me?_ I still couldn't bring myself to accept anything.

I ran to P.E. happy to get my mind off my present predicament. _So that's what it is? A measly predicament? It's more than that!_

Someone caught me on the way.

"Hey Isabella, if you want to use my notes you can. Cullen can be really unreliable. _(Tell me about it I thought.) _I'd be surprise if he has notes." Mike-the-golden-retriever commented. He was donning one of those overly-friendly, overly-excited, I-am-happy-and-don't-care-if-I'm-in-your-face smiles.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I already know how to do it." I replied, hoping he wouldn't notice my shortness.

He didn't. He ran to the boy's locker room after being incredibly excited that we were in the same P.E.

I had hoped for some activity to take my mind off of the Cullens but Physical Education seemed pretty unphysical. We just talked about an upcoming activity and my mind wasn't completely occupied. I loved sports but that was the farthest thing from my mind right now.

I walked back to my pick-up hoping not to see any Cullens but also knowing I would run into them eventually.

* * *

**Pretty long. I'd say. I should get more reviews. whatever. I still need ideas for a new name. thank you i.m.in.hystria. (if that's how you spell it) thanks for the reviews so far. Next chapter is from one of the cullens... sorry it took me soo long to update.**

**Kai**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't had any time to post and proably won't soon!!!!! I know wher the story is going i just don't want to write it out!!!!!! Please please don't kill me!!!! You have to find out what happens!!!!!! this week I kept looking behind me making sure there's not some angry reviewer out to get me!!!!!! I really shouldn't be online because I have to get my room clean fbecause this lady is staying at my house!!!! Be happy!!!! I really feel bad!!! **

**Here comes Alice!!!!! yay!!!! Happy Reading!!!!**

Alice POV** (this is going be fun!!!)**

* * *

_Oh my gosh! Guys can be so annoying and stupid._ I thought as Rose and I wait for them to finish up. I knew they weren't going to come and they would just barely make it to school. The boy I really need to pay attention to was my brave, poor, amazing husband. He wasn't new to vampirism but he was new to veggieism (if those are words). 'Our way of coping with what God put on our plate' as Carlisle puts it. It looked like we would have no activity today from him but there is always that chance. I would have to constantly be checking on the future of Jasper. 

"Rose let's go. They're not going to come." I said. I gave that look, she understood and added a final threat to Emmett. I almost felt bad for the guy. But hey, it was his fault.

Jasper, Rose, and I climbed into Edward's Volvo. We didn't feel like drawing extra attention to us today by driving Rosalie's convertible. Plus Edward needed some punishment for starting the stupid competition. He was very overprotective of his car.

We arrived quickly with Rose driving. She and edward both loved to drive fast. Jasper and I sat in the back. We sat enjoying each others company. We understood each other like no one could. We met about fifty years ago. I'm not sure I would have made it without him. I snugddled closer to him. He looked surprised then put his arm around me.

"Time for another day in the evil place humans call high school." Rose commented grimly. She hated most human activities but now she was even angrier because of Emmett and Edward's little game.

_Thanks a lot Edward. Now we have to deal with her._

We had arrived with time to spare. I suggested we just stand and wait out of the way of people. People shyed away from us and they were right to. we weren't supposed to be dangerous but there was aways that chance.

"Emmett's really going to get it this time." Rosalie threatened. "I don't want to have to go to this torture by myself." She began to pout but there was still anger in her eyes. she ahd her arms arcoss her chest with a look of pure annoance.

I saw the girl arrive in a huge old beater truck. She was the new student the whole school knew it. Forks didn't get many new people and made the most of the only ones they got.

_Poor girl doesn't even know how bad it will be._

I didn't need to see the future to know what her day as going to be like. I know the people of Forks.

She walked up to us politely. She had soft, calming, plain features. But she wasn't ugly. I looked like she was faking her shyness. I suddenly wished Edward was here so we would know what she was thinking.

"Hi, my name's Bella. I'm new. Do you know where this room 304 is?" Bella asked. Oh, just trying to get to know us. I could tell she was trying to hide her shock of our appearances. We aren't that easy to get used to for humans. She did pretty well other than raising her brown eyebrows slightly.

I was going to tell her but Rose interjected. She did not want to be interrupted in her pouting.

"Go straight take two rights and a left it says Mr. Mason on the door." Rose finished irritated. She turned her head back to us flipping her golden locks angrily.

"Can you believe her!" Rose mouthed as Bella regained her composure and ran off. The poor girl was probably scared out of her mind or depressed because of Rosalie's sour attitude toward her.

"You didn't have to be that rude, Rose" Jasper commented quietly after Bella was out of hear-shot.

"I can be as rude as I want!" she snapped back. Then all of a sudden she was really giddy and started jumping and laughing.

"I hate you Jasper!" she yelled mid-leap. Jasper has the power to affect the emotions of others around him.

I started laughing my head off. My husband just stood there acting like nothing had happened. I gave him an approving look. He smiled back.

Jasper stopped and Rose turned to normal. She was about to slap Jasper when the bell rang.

"Got to go! The boys will make it, don't worry!" I smiled and dragged Jasper off to our first class. My family is just too fun!

The day went on as normal. I carefully watched Jasper. He was doing fine so far. Time for lunch.

Fake lunch for us. I sighed. The food we wasted could feed a third world country for a week. But that's why I made Carlisle give anonymous checks to Food For The Hungry. It not like we need that money.

Jasper and I ordered lunch and sat down next to Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. The boys had made it to school, just like I knew they would. We really didn't have that much to talk about. I could tell they both got chewed out by Rosalie, who kept giving Emmett The Glare.

"I won." Emmett said quietly, which received a hard kick under the table from Rosalie.

"I was supposed to be Emmett personal slave but now we're both Rosalie's" Edward added very quietly so only Jasper and I could hear. Rose was too busy keeping all eyes on Emmett.

I decided to search the future for any slips from Jasper. One. I could easily stop it, it was only the girl behind him. "Jasper, Honey, let's leave I really don't feel like staying in this smelly place any longer." His eyes lowered. He knew I knew. I rubbed him on the back.

"You weren't going to do anything." I comforted. We exited the cafeteria and dumped our untouched food. _I'll ask Carlisle to give more money this month._

We walked silently to the car, where we sat in the back till the bell rang. _Safe._

I made sure at the beginning of the year Jasper and I had most classes together, if not than with one of my family members. I was lucky to have him in all my afternoon classes.

Nothing happened, just like I thought. But, still something didn't feel right. I looked at the silver Volvo in the parking lot as Jasper and I walked to the car. Edward wasn't here. He was always first.

I looked over at Jasper. He didn't have a clue either. We looked around Rose and Emmett were coming over from another building. They saw our confused and worried looks and glanced around the parking lot. They noticed too.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Maybe he's still in class." Jasper offered.

"No, we walked by he wasn't there." Was Emmett toneless reply. I whipped out my cell, called the hospital and handed the phone to Rosalie.

I focused in on my thoughts and tried to find Edward.

_Trees, trees, more trees. Going way too fast. Running. Edward ran, I could tell he was sobbing tearless cries. We stopped and bent over gagging. He broke down a tree with one movement. He was fuming and tragic._

Slowly the world cleared around me. Jasper looked at me with questioning eyes.

I really didn't know what happened all I could see was the future not the past. "He's angry. He was crying. He was running. I don't know why!" I felt mad at my self. I should have been paying attention to him. I should have known something was wrong!

Jasper's arm rapped around me. I consoled me to the car where everyone else was anyway. Rose had called Carlisle and Emmett called Esme at home. Nothing. No one knew where he was. Carlisle was coming home early. I started into a new round of tearless sobs.

We made it to the house in record time. Rosalie had driven her car home and Jasper had driven the Volvo. We had to find Edward soon. If he was running we had to catch him before he was out of the country.

* * *

** So there. my first alice writing, I hope you like it!!!! Next time I'm back to bella which I'll stay on for a while. It will explain things. Sorry edward we be left alone for a while!!! I'll post some ideas for new titles soon and let you choose!!! Not to be rude but are there any guys doing fanfics???? I was just wondering. twilight didn't seem like a real boyish kind of book but who knows??? review review review!!!!! you make me happy!!!!** again I'm sorry!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**I have not died. But close enough. I can only update secretly. My parents are this close(fingers indicate about 1 cm) to not letting me on fanfics. I have to be good until they blow it off for a while. I Do know what is going to happen. I know exactly what. I think it over every day while I'm running forever in track. UHHHGGGGG. I'm also very tired. I just don't want to type it out. I decided I should get the title over with. **

**Here are my sucky ideas. if you have anything better please say so. I would like to thank ****im.in.hysteria**. I did add some of your ideas. BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE HAD ANY IDEAS!!!!!!!! it's okay I forgive you just please choose two off the list. I know there's a lot I couldn't narrow it. 

**Instructions: choose two from list or tell me one of your own. If I like that better I will change it. thank you. I'll try to update soon. I warn you now they really suck so new ideas are more than welcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THHHHHHHHHHANNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYooooooooooouuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!! sooo much!!!!!**

**1.) Something I'm Not** 2.) I need you to love me ** 3.) If you really knew**

4.) Second Heartbeat 5.) **No one like you** 6.) Time isn't my friend

**7.) I Can't accept you** 8.) I'll carry you ** 9.) Fate isn't my friend**

10.) The things I can go through 11.) **Colliding with fate** 12.)This isn't my world

**13.) Someone else before** 14.) We collided ** 15.)** **The way to begin after**

16.) Can I accept you? **17.)Ready for you**


	10. Chapter 10

**DON'T KILL ME!!!! I officially have The Biggest Writers Block in the World . This is the best I could do. Yes, I know exactly what is going to happen. It's really good just give me time. **

**About the title I'm gonna give it one more Chatper. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO VOTED!!!! So far "ready for You" and "second heartbeat" are in the lead.**

**Forgive me if this chapter sucks, and pray I get out of this block soon!!! Happy reading!!!!

* * *

**

Bella POV

I hopped into my rusty truck, happy to be finally safe. I popped in one of my favorite CDs. It was a tape though, because the red rumbler (my new nickname for my truck) only had a tape player. I had recorded some of my CD on tapes back in phoenix when my mom's car player didn't work.

I didn't really like tapes but I needed comfort music and the only radio station was talk, not very relaxing. It didn't help that I had a pounding headache almost all day. _I'll take some Tylenol when I get home or to Charlie's house._

I clicked the wind shield wipers on as the rain increased. I focused on maneuvering out of the parking lot. My truck could easily crush some unsuspecting neon. I pulled onto the empty main road to Charlie's house, my new home.

"Who the heck does he think he is???!!!!" I suddenly screamed at no one unparticular. My mind had traveled back to Edward. Would I ever be able to forget him? "Freaking me out and then just running away!!!!!"

_Calm down Bella. It's nothing. You're over reacting. Just forget it._

I tried.

I was pushing the top speed on the truck, 60 mph. Red rumbler was making funny noises and I let a little off the gas.

_Don't take it out on the truck. It didn't do anything to you._

As I pulled into the gravel driveway I remembered Charlie wouldn't be home till later. I also had to make dinner. That should take my mind off the Cullens.

I never really was that gifted in the kitchen, but how hard could it be?

I scurried to the door though the pouring rain and grabbed the key from under the eave. I jammed it in the key hole and turned. The door opened and a whiff of old carpet, burnt toast, and fish came over me. I held back a sob. This wasn't my home. I felt like I was intruding. Intruding on someone's life. I tried to pull myself together as I hung up my jacket.

I flicked on the old light switch and illuminated the kitchen. The kitchen was the same as it was every summer. Yellow cabinets my mom had painted to add color back when they were married, the time warped linoleum, the same wooden table and chairs were placed in the middle of the tiny room. The whole house was like that. I sighed. Charlie hadn't changed a thing since my mother left. Maybe it was a good thing I was here or maybe I was tearing open a sore wound. I tear slipped, and I quickly brushed it away.

First I ran up stairs and found an unopened bottle of foundation. I probably would never used this but now was an emergency. I looked at my neck again to see the red dots glaring at me. I angrily smeared some on and made sure it didn't completely stand out. My mother chose my color well. I ran down stairs as I put my hair up in a messy bun.

I rumaged through the drawers til I found the Tylenol and took two greedily. My headache was overwhelming. I began to search the cupboards for any kind of cookbook. If I was going to make dinner I defiantly would need instruction.

I found an ancient Betty Crocker book. The binding was unglued and yellow stained pages were falling out.

_Where did he get this? Someone needs an updated version. Maybe I'll drive to a bookstore nearby in my free time._

I searched though the pantry and refrigerator. Charlie had recently restocked. I guess he thought I didn't want frozen pizza every night.

After going through numerous meals ranging from pasta to burritos I settled on chicken casserole. My headache hadn't gone away but only subsided till I stopped doing something. Casserole was a long process. It should keep me busy.

I found some chicken in the freezer and starting defrosting that. The recipe really didn't look that hard to follow. I grabbed some frozen veggies and tossed them on the counter. That should be enough food.

Charlie pulled up just as the timer went off. I really hoped it tasted okay. I even made sure I put salt instead of sugar and baking powder instead of soda.

"Bells? Is that food I smell?" Charlie questioned hesitantly.

"I hope so. You'll never know unless you try!" I hollered back while turning the timer off and stirring the veggies. Even if I wasn't a chef I wanted Charlie to have something other than a frozen dinner. It was the least I could do for him letting me stay here.

"What is it?" He replied suspiciously, eyeing the oven where I was taking out the dish of food.

"Ouch!" I muttered under my breath as I burned my hand. "It's chicken casserole and I warmed up some veggies."

"You really didn't have to do that." Charlie explained placing a fatherly hand on my shoulder. I swept away the light feeling of care. It had been too many years of none to start analogizing it now.

"It's the least I can do. You can help by washing the dishes afterward."

"It's a deal. I'm gonna check the score on the game." With that he walked into the living room and clicked the TV on.

We finished our meal in mostly silence but it wasn't awkward. I dragged my exhausted body up the stairs to my bed.

As I laid in bed after my first day in forks I thought. _Wow, Today wasn't what I expected. Forks. Who would have thought? _I almost laughed. _I really hope I don't see any of them tomorrow._ But some strange part of me was curious. Hadn't it ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?

In the end most of my body was screaming "Go to Bed!" _I hope this headache goes away_ was my last coherent thought as my body slipped into to deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review and just tell me it sucks!!!!!!! and vote if you haven't !!!!**

**-KAi**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry i haven't updated. yes, I kno0w where it's going! I just really suck! okay!! this is the longest chapter I have ever written be happy!!!!! Hope you like it!!! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Bella pov**

Beep Beebeep. Beeeeeeeeeep!!! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BeeeeePPP!!! Beeppp! Beep! Beep!

"Gosh, okay. I'm up. Owww!!! No I'm not." My day wasn't starting off the best. _I hate that alarm clock._ I slammed my hand down on the off button. I was going to get up but I seemed my headache was still there and it had momentarily paralyzed me.

I contemplated just staying there but it was suddenly cold and I got out of bed to put warmer clothes on for the day. Jeans and a t-shirt kind of gal. I threw on a sweater too even if it didn't look like it was raining.

I remembered I wanted to tell Charlie I would be home later cause I wanted to join the track team. Running down stairs I caught him just as he was leaving.

"Cha- Dad I am gonna join the track team so I'm going to be home later. Okay?" I blurted out as I tried no to fall from just waking up.

"Umm. Sure. I mean that great hope you enjoy it." He walked out to the cruiser shaking his head with a confused expression. _Oh yeah. Mom's not an athlete, nether is he. Great!_

I smiled and ran back upstairs to get socks and my backpack. I also grabbed my gym bag from under my bed and stuffed in shorts, an old t-shirt, and running shoes in it. Normally I would have thrown in sunscreen too but I doubted it would be sunny enough for even my fair skin to burn.

I was downs stairs again swallowing some more Tylenols. I downed cereal and ran back upstairs. I was feeling energetic today wasn't I? I brushed my hair, pulled in a ponytail and reapplied some foundation since my bites hadn't gone away. Brushing my teeth I remembered yesterday's events with disgust. Today would have to be better!

After checking myself briefly in the mirror I jogged to the kitchen to fill up a water bottle and add that to my gym bag. I was still feeling cold even with a sweater so I grabbed my jacket.

Again I was driving down the gravel road in the Red Rumbler. I was beginning to love this truck! I pulled into the tiny school parking lot. I hopped out of my truck and locked the door. No one was here yet because I had come early to drop off my paper from yesterday and sign up for track. With my backpack slung over my shoulder I walked around to the office side of the school.

I pulled open the door to the tiny office and was greeted with a smile form Ms. Cope. I returned it with some difficulty. I may be energetic but that doesn't mean I'm happy.

"Oh, hello. Did yesterday go okay? I was worried; you didn't turn in your paper." Ms. Cope explained genuinely troubled.

"My day was fine. Different but fine. I totally forgot about the paper though. Here it is." I handed her the white copy paper with each of my teacher signatures on it. She placed it in a folder and looked at me again.

"So it looks like you found all your classes alright."

"Yes, I had a lot of help too. The people here are very friendly." _Most, anyways._ "Oh, one more thing. I am thinking about joining the track team. Do you have any info on that?"

"Great! It's good to see you getting involved in the school", Ms. Cope said smiling, then she looked though some files and handed me a paper. "The coaches are Mr. Kelman and Ms. Mcginnity. After school you can ask them and they'll tell you the rest. As far as I know practice is till 4:30."

"Thank you. I will. Have a nice day Ms. Cope"

"If you need anything else Isabella, I'm right here." She smiled warmly and I nodded. _You probably couldn't help me with my other issues anyway._

I stepped out of the office, but not before glancing at the clock. _Five minutes, perfect._ I walked to the other side of the school. I spotted some of my friends and jogged other to them.

"Hey, Jess, Mike, Angela, How are you doing?" I asked excited to be interacting with people other than them. Mike gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen which earned him an evil glare form Jessica. I chuckled to myself.

"We're great, Bella. We were just talking about science yesterday." She prodded politely. _Great, her too! _

"What about it?"

"What happened to Edward?"

"He wasn't feeling too good, looked like he was hurl. I kinda felt bad for him. He almost ran to the nurse's office." I really was enjoying this. I laughed again to myself.

"Oh…well. Mike's planning a Beach trip in a couple weeks. If you'd like to come." With that she put arm around Mike. He tried to dodge it, but was stuck. The first bell started to chime.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll need more info though." I hurried off to my first class. Morning classes passed by like normal. Though I kept my jacket on I was still cold. Lunch was next and I was hungry. I jumped in line and ordered a cheeseburger. I grabbed a juice too. With my tray I glanced around the cafeteria.

_Crap!_ _They had to be here today! I was almost having a good day!!! Why Me!! Why Them!!_

I grazed over the Cullens at the back of the room but Edward seemed to be gone. _Good!_ I tried not to stare but it's hard when they seem to cause a bunch of your trouble. The blonde girl caught my stare and glared at me. I put my head down as fast as I could. But not fast enough. The dark-haired boy turned around faster than I thought possible and found the corner of my eye.

I braced myself for the glare of anger but he just looked curious. _Wow!! Maybe they aren't that bad. NO!!! Just look at them!! _I shoved my chin to my neck and hurried to the seat Mike and Jessica had saved for me. When I felt "out of danger" I relaxed and realized it was really cold in here too. I pulled my jacket closer around me.

"Is it cold to you?" I directed my question to Jess, rubbing my arms in proof.

"Not really. It's almost too hot. I really should have worn that cute short-sleeve flower print shirt I got last weekend." She seemed to be talking to herself at the end. I looked over at Mike who I could feel staring at me.

"How's it going Mike?" He seemed ashamed I caught him staring at me. He blushed bright red; I smiled.

"G-good. I'm thinking of having the…uh… beach trip two weeks from now." He stumbled out. Before I could reply Jess jumped in.

"That sounds great! It would be fun!" She gave Mike a longing smile. She them seemed to notice she was leaning in front of me and asked, "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?"

I thought for a moment then shook my head. I grabbed my burger and took a bite. _Oh I love food! _Jessica continued to talking about all the fun you could have at the beach and past beach experiences, never really focusing entirely on me. I just slowing finished my lunch only half paying attention. I ate my last tater and shivered as one Cullen dumped her food and left the cafeteria. _Dang they're graceful._

I torn my eyes from their perfect features, saw almost everyone was finished with their food at my table and decided to start heading to class. Mike walked with me and I tried to make polite conversation.

We continued into the classroom and for a moment my stomach lurched remembering yesterday. Could it really have been that short ago? My heart calmed when I remembered he was gone today. I let out a sigh of relief and walked calmly to my desk. The board said to open your books to page 125 and begin answering the questions, I happily obeyed.

Class went, thankfully, by quickly and without any interruptions. I was getting up to leave when I remembered every other day I had a block hour of my elective. I had chosen band because I knew how to play the keyboard. In phoenix at least we had one; I hoped they had that position here. I was by no means a band geek.

I turned to Mike who was ever by my side and asked him where Mr. Moorhead's room was, the band room. He looked at me quizzically.

"You're in Band?!" I nodded and he said he'd show me. He dropped me off and I pulled open the door to a rush of people grabbing cases, and one short, balding man in the middle shouting orders. I guessed he was Mr. Moorhead.

"Excuse me… I'm Isabella Swan. I just moved here." I prompted his memory. He paused then nodded. He seemed to be lost now that I had awaked him from his previous task.

"Ah, Yes. Ummm…What instrument do you play?" he had an interesting Irish accent. I couldn't help giggle under my breath; there was too much noise around for him to hear.

"In phoenix I played the keyboard. Do you have that position here?" I hoped they did; I didn't care for any other instruments.

" Really? That's perfect! I've been looking for one for months. There was that one kid that did do so good. Then he left, I don't know why." He mumbled the ending. I turned my head to the side in confusion.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just some boy… I think his name was Edward Cullen. Anyways, follow me!" My stomach dropped to the floor. _He was here! Why, why, why!!!!! This is my passion, my comfort!!! Stay out of my life Edward Cullen!!!!!_ I tried to regaining my composure and followed the man's joyful face. I followed him through the lockers and the different sections of the band. He introduced me to each one. I tried to look polite.

Lastly, he guided me to a glorious, black grand piano. I gasped for breath. It was the most beautiful instrument I had ever seen. I gently ran my fingers over the ivory keys. I instantly felt calm. I slid onto the bench and began to play one of my favorite songs: Clair De' Lune. I fell into the depth of the music and closed my eyes. As the song came to an end I opened my eyes and regained my senses to notice the whole band had gone quiet form the random squeaks and blows. They were all staring at me.

"That was amazing, Isabella" Mr. Moorhead said with a genuine smile in his face. I smiled back and blushed. "I'll get your music." I sighed in contentment; this was the oasis in the desert. I had found hope. I glanced back at the perfection of black and white and placed my fingers again to the keys and felt a beautiful sensation. I loved it. I started playing again with some simple scales until the music teacher came back with three pieces for me: "Ballet in D", "Dance of the tumblers", and "The Theme from Beauty and the Beast". I loved that movie; Belle was always my favorite princess (probably due to the name resemblance). I started sight reading the pieces when Mr. Moorhead turned on the tuner for the instruments.

The piercing screech of the A, slammed into my ears. Pounding my ears drums. I screamed at the pain, My hands crumpled on the keys. I pulled them up to my ears, trying to cover some of the deathly noise. Mr. Moorhead and several students were at my side.

"Bella? Are you there? Talk to me. Eric turn off the tuner! Bella? Bella!!!" He yelled the ending probably because I fainted. The pain was too much. I lightly heard the sound float away as I lost consciousness. I felt someone pick me up; easily it seemed to my weight of 125.

ooooooooooo0000000000OOOOOOOOOO000000000000ooooooooooo

I woke up on a leather cushion bed. I opened my eyes to blinding, whitewashed walls. The nurse's office. I slowly got up and regained my headache with a bang! "owww. That hurts." I mumbled rubbing my head. Either I landed on the ground harder than I thought or I still had my headache from earlier. My thoughts were interrupted when the nurse came walking in.

"Oh, it great to see you're up! How do you feel?" She said enthusiastically. _I'm up, it hurts, and I wished I wasn't up; what more do you want to know? _I thought.

But instead I said, "I'm a little dizzy and I have a headache but other that I'm okay." _Well that was the lie of the century. I am defiantly not okay! Let's see my first day here some strange boy tried to bite my neck because-gosh-knows-why, I've had a major headache, and I my hearing is exploding in my ears, oh and no one cares to turn up the thermostat around here! Anything else? _"Yeah, I should be fine. How long was I out?" I asked blinking to focus my eyes.

"Well, you missed your orchestra class. About thirty minutes. Oh, and you should thank the boy that brought you in. He really saved the day." She reached over to check my heart beat. I breathed. "And now all I need to do is check your temp. Open up." At that she stuck a thermometer in my mouth. I started to talk when a she gave me the look and said "no, no, no!" I shut my mouth and crossed my arms in retreat. It beeped and she took it out and looked at it. "What? That's strange this thing always works for Me." she shook it as she shook her head too.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Oh, it just says you have a temp of 45◦F. That's funny! Let's try this again" She grabbed another thermometer and suck in my mouth. I waited again for the beep. She grabbed it. "This is very strange. Have you been feeling well? Maybe I should check again…" she turned her head as if looking for something.

"Actually, I'm feeling much better I think I'll just go to class now." I tried to slip out the door. _What was wrong with me! _I turned to exit the lobby when I ran into a boy getting up from a chair. "Oh, gosh I'm sorry!" His body was huge and very hard I felt my headache again. I looked up at his face. _Oh, great. I hate you! Why are you here? To ruin my life!_ It was the big Cullen boy that had caught me staring at them. I gave him my evilest glare and tried to move on.

"Wait" His strong hand grabbed my arm.

"Get off! Freak!" I said, not too loud so the front office staff didn't heard me. He looked stunned and let me go. I hurried out of the room and ran to the orchestra room to grab my bag. Luckily there wasn't any class in the room then. My ears still hurt. I seemed to pick up everything now. I shivered again and ran out to my next class.

* * *

**KaBam!!!! was it good? please tell me! Next chapter might be a cullen i'm not sure! It was long wasn't it!!! Please please review!!! again i'm sorry!**


	12. AN

**Hey, I forgot!!! voting results!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yeah!!!!!!! first I'd like to thank everyone sooo much for voting!!!! are you ready????**

**Coming in third with three votes (woohoo) is colliding with fate!**

**2nd is second heartbest with four votes.**

**and the winner with five votes... is ...**

**READY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND VOTING!!!! KEEP REVIEWING!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ya'll!!!! it's great to be back!!! Happy Summer!!!! yea!! more updateing!!! anyway as you can tell I changed my pen name. I was bored. and here's another one from our 2nd fav. cullen... ALICE!!! yea!! enjoy! Happy reading!!**

**Oh I almost forgot!! disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am dirt poor. and yes that means I don't own twilight or edward or bella or alice. this sucks.**

* * *

**Alice POV**  
Green, tree, bush, sob, blur, green, sob, blur, stream, bush, sob. It's been like this for fourteen hours now! I keep seeing the same thing over and over. He's crying tearless sobs and running without stop. My little brother is missing and I can do nothing to help find him. For the first time I feel like my power is useless. I can't see the past only the future.  
I can feel the anxiety around me even without Jasper's power. Emmett and Carlisle just came back from looking for him. No signs of him. He's in a mighty hurry. I felt the weight of the unanswered questions around me. Where's Edward? Why did he leave? Where is he going? Doesn't he know his family misses him? What did he do to feel so bad to leave us this quickly?

I looked around at my family's draw faces in worry. This was hurting us all. I had to break this silence. The future was showing me nothing.

"When do you think he left?" I questioned under my breath but I knew my family heard. Esme looked up at me. She was hurting the most from this. It brought back old memories that were best left alone. I brought her into a comforting embrace.

Rosalie stood off the wall she was leaning against. She kinda just went into withdraw. She wasn't close to anyone but Emmett and didn't show her inside feelings much. "He wasn't in seventh hour", Was her blunt reply. I nodded.

"He must have left between the end of lunch and the end of 6th hour." I concluded. I glanced at a clock on the wall, school started in one hour. It might be smart to go and see if anyone knows anything about this. I looked up to my gathered family and siblings. "We should go to school. We might learn some things about out why he left."  
They nodded in agreement and left to get ready to leave. Carlisle came over to Esme and I left to get ready also.

oooooo000000OOOOO000000ooooooo

I tried to act like everything was normal at school so students wouldn't be suspicious. Edward leaving seemed to have made Jasper loose his appetite because he had no issues. I had my mind open all morning trying to see if he has settled down yet. I only saw him eat once and keep running he seemed to be in the Canadian wilderness somewhere.

Lunch was next and none of us especially wanted to go. We had to go anyway. We got small portions of food and sat down quietly. I saw the new girl staring hatefully at our general direction. I looked quickly behind me to see who she was staring at. There was no one behind us. Rosalie saw my action. She wiped her head around to see who it was. Then Emmett looked to see who was making his wife angry and the girl quickly hide her head. I turned my head back and tried to forget it. Still something didn't sit right with that girl. People look at us all the time. We aren't normal. But one girl wasn't important to my missing brother.

Lunch passed too slowly and I got up to leave early. I dumped my food and walked by that new girl. She was staring at me again. I tried not to look but out of the corner out of my eye I saw her shiver and rub her arms. From what I could tell it wasn't cold at all for humans. Again I blew it off. I had better things to think about.

I continued walking outside and walked to the car to rest a bit. Jasper caught up with me. He slinked his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Everything will be alright." He reassured. "I can feel it." He smirked. I couldn't help but smile. He could always boost my spirit even without his power.

"I just hope he understands we miss him and whatever he's done we'll accept him." I sighed and leaned into him. The bell rang and we walked to class together.

I had English and decided to read our class novel for the tenth time, something to take my mind off my current situation. Then I remembered that I needed to get a class list of people that are in Edward 6th hour. They might know why he left. I raised my hand.

"Mrs. Proft, I just remembered I left my notebook in the last class can I go grab it?" I gave a tantalizing smile. She smile back and nodded. Jasper gave me a questioning look. "I have to get Edward's class list." I whispered to low for anyone to hear but him. He nodded and I glided out of the classroom.

I walked to the attendance office and saw Ms. Cope was off to her lunch. _Perfect. _I sneaked to her desk and looked up Mr. Banner's sixth hour. _Mike Newton, Sarah smith, Kevin fields, and so on_. I only skimmed the list and no stood out yet. I printed and walked back to the class but not before grabbing an extra notebook out of our car.

ooooo00000OOOOO00000oooooo

The next class was art. I kind of enjoyed it because it was new every time I went to high school. I started drawing the model on her desk when a vision flashed in my eyes. There was a girl and she seemed to be enjoying the piano when she started screaming and fainted. I caught a glimpse of the clock and saw it might happen in about ten minutes. When I thought about it, that was the girl that stared at us in the cafeteria. Something about her was strange I looked over at Emmett beside me and decided to investigate.

"Hey, Emmett I just had a vision that one girl fainted in band. Can you go check it out? It's in ten minutes. If the need calls you can help but I just have a strange feeling about her." He looked confused then shook his head saying 'NO'. "Please Emmett! You can be my little spy and go on a secret mission. I might get you something at the mall tonight." I smiled. He totally bought it. He raised his hand and asked to be excused to the restroom. I smiled at my genius plan, and went to finish my picture.

I slid to my next class and Emmett still hadn't returned. _That darn do-gooder. He had to help her instead of telling me any news. _I crossed my arms and sat down for my next class: Geometry. The teacher couldn't have been more boring if he stood there and stared at the ceiling. I yawned purposely and leaned back on my chair. _Emmett better get good info. _

ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo

The last bell rang and I walked as slow as I possibly could with being so anxious. Emmett was leaning against the car talking to himself. "I didn't get angry at her. I didn't even look at her mean. Maybe it's not you Emmett. She's just touchy." He shook his head again. I guessed he was talking about Rosalie. They'd get in a fight, make up, get in a fight again, and make up again all in half a day. They acted like Jr. High daters. He looked up when he noticed I was approaching the car.

I decided to be nice and ask about Rosalie and him first. "So why is Rosalie mad now?" I asked with an annoyed voice. He looked confused then scared.

"Rosalie's mad?! Man, I'm so confused."

"She's not? I thought you were just talking about her?"

"I wasn't talking about Rosalie. I was talking about that new girl"

"What Happened!!!!?" I screamed at him. He jumped then calmed and started talking.

"I went to the band room like you said just as she started screaming. I decided to be of help and told the teacher I could take her to the nurse."

I interrupted. "Do you know why she was screaming?"

"Well, not for sure but there was this really loud annoying noise and she was covering her ears. Come to think of it, it kinda hurt my ears too..."

"Keep going!"

"All right, all right I carried her to the nurse and she was out. The nurse freaked out a little and I tried to explain the best I could what happened. I waited in the office for like forty minutes. It sucked but I was being the super spy you told me to be and so I waited patiently. Then she woke and the weird part starts. The nurse checked her temp and it was like forty degrees Fahrenheit. She checked it again and it was the same thing. Now that I think about it she was really cold when I carried her. Huh. Anyway the girl got worried and sneaked out of the room. She ran into me and I tried to stop her to talk to her and she yelled at me and called me a freak. I was thinking 'what did I ever do to her?' Maybe this spy stuff isn't for me. Alice. Alice, my head hurts."

"What? Oh, yeah. Thank you. Just try to be quiet I'm thinking." _She is a strange one. Sensitive hearing, Cold temp. Hmmm. I'll just keep this to myself. I don't want to be wrong and have Rosalie get angry at me. She acts like she doesn't miss him but she does. Probably more than anyone. They are the oldest. Were, are._ I held back a sob. I missed him a lot.

My other siblings showed up and got into the car. We all got in our normal seats when we noticed no one was in the driver's seat. Edward always drove. We looked around and someone let out a sob. Jasper lifted his head.

"I'll drive" and that's all he said. No more was needed. We all drove home in silence. When we arrived home Esme came and greeted us. I could tell she had been crying. I ran up to her and embraced her in a backbreaking hug. We stood like that for a while, crying without tears.

"um..uh is..is there any news yet?" She sniffled trying to get it out. I just shook my head.

Carlisle came home early. We all just sat around the living room for a while. The boys went out later on in the evening to look again. Nothing showed up. I sighed and kept thinking over the new girl. Isabella Swan. Bella.

* * *

**hey!! hope you enjoyed it!!! please please review I need encouragment or just to know that someone is reading my story!!! Some of you have saught on but good luck to ya'll you haven't!! thanks!! R+R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I've been trying really hard to update more!!! but it's tiring. I want this to go quicker because I know what will happen! Hope you enjoy this!! Happy reading!!!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella POV

I fought back tears the whole way to the locker room. _What was wrong with me? I'm the freak. Why do those people keep bothering me? Why did Edward Cullen come ruin my life? _

I wiped my eyes just before entering the coach's office. Just to make sure there was no moisture. "Umm, Ms. Dunn. I just got back from the nurse's can I go dress out?" she looked up from some papers.

"Oh, Isabella. So you're okay. Yes, you can dress out we're starting tennis today."

I slid out of the office and got to my locker. Sighing I undid my lock and dressed out. The girls in the gym and already paired up so I asked if I could join the nearest group. They happily obliged. I took my mind off my troubles with a little tennis.

ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo

After dressing out quickly I ran to Ms. Mcginnity's room. "Umm excuse me. Hi. My name's Isabella Swan I was wondering if I could join the track team, if there is any openings. Ms. Cope told me you were in charge."

"She did, did she? Ha. Great! At least someone knows who the leader is!" She yelled the last line through the room next to her; I think it was Mr. Kleman's room.

"The woman's crazy! Everyone else knows I'm a better coach than you." I heard a male voice yell form the room over.

"We'll see. Isabella, I'm the better coach anyway."

"I heard that! Don't listen to her Swan!"

"Excuse me but when does track start?" I tried to but in ending their verbal fight. I really didn't care who the better coach was.

"Yes, sweetie. Just run along to the locker room and find a girl named Kayla. She'll tell you how to start. You did bring running shoes and water right? Good. See you soon."

They continued arguing as I left for the locker rooms. I quickly found the spot were some athletes had gathered. From what I could tell they were for track. They had bags like me and some were holding running shoes. I jumped up to the first person and asked for Kayla. They directed me to a tall, athletic, dark-curly-haired senior. She turned and frowned at me and looked me over as if I was a piece of meat to be sold. I frowned and interrupted.

"Excuse me!" I said forcefully. She turned her head abruptly to my eyes and smiled.

"You pass!" She went to shake my hand and I stood there thoroughly confused.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I was seeing if you would be bothered by my assessment. It seems you were and that's good! Welcome to track! We're gonna just jump in the locker rooms and quickly dress out then I'll tell you the rest." I put my hand down because it seemed now she was too excited to just shake hands. I followed her into the locker room. It looked like someone had unlocked the door and now everyone was trying to crowd in at once behind us.

I got to my locker with only minor injuries. I undressed with unfamiliar people around me but I didn't care. I finished and walk toward the door that led outside. I shivered involuntarily, hoping that some exercise might warm me up. Then I remembered the episode earlier in the nurse's office. I walked out to the track I began to realize I could hear a lot better today. Some girls a ways away from me were whispering but I could hear their conversation clearly.

"Jenna said that he only went on one date with her,"

"The poor girl's too lovesick to know she's being cheated on. How sad."

I backed off the seemingly personal conversation. This was all very… unsettling. But Kayla caught up with me and tore me from my thoughts.

"So have you ran track before?"

"In Arizona I did for two years."

"That's great! Sprinting or long distance?"

"Oh sprinting of course! I can't run a long time for crap! Umm also do you know anything about the coaches?" I gave a squeamish expression.

"Them! They're great people and athletes but at times they can act as badly as siblings. It can be really funny!" She laughed and I laughed just because.

We arrived at the worn, orange dirt track. I would have to get used to this considering in AZ they mostly had rubberized tracks. I recognized some people from my classes. Some came up to me to welcome me. I found myself in a large group making easy conversation about teachers when Ms. Mcginnity came out yelling.

"HA! I got out here first!" then I noticed her hair was a mess, her shoes were on backwards, and her shirt was wrinkled all in the manor that she rushed to get out here. " Now. Start your warm up! Three laps!"

All the students migrated to the track and began to run. I fell into step with some sophomores toward the end because I really was a bad long distance runner. The three laps were really hard. By the end I was gulping in air and my claves ached like there was no tomorrow. Kayla came up to me just as I was about to guzzle my water down.

"ah ah ahh!! Don't slam your water or else you'll throw it up later. Little sips." I rolled my eyes but listened. She seemed to be fine with the three laps. Excited as always. I loathe long distance runners. Coach Mcginnity came up to me to tell me she was going to be my sprinting coach and to join the sprinter by the starting line after we stretched.

The rest of track killed me more. We did wind sprints and lunges. I felt like I was dieing. I figured I had shin splints as I walked to my old truck after practice because my shins and claves felt like someone had driven a stake in them. I couldn't wait to get home and rest.

I drove home with the tape player blasting. I got inside and got to the refrigerator to warm up yesterday's dinner. Charlie came home ten minutes later and I sat down to start my homework.

"How was track, bells?"

"Grueling"

"Ha! That good you could use the challenge! Any food?" I pointed to the warmed up leftovers. He walked over quickly and dished out some food. Then he plopped down on the couch for some baseball. I finished my dinner and homework as quickly as I could with only being half awake. I almost crawled upstairs and fell into my bed clothes and all. I didn't even have time to think about my bizarre day.

* * *

**PLease review I really does help me update more!!! Thank you!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! that was kinda quick updateing!! right? anyway! I was a little crazy during this so don't kill me! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (i remebered)- I don't own any tiny insy winsy part of twilight (or new moon for that matter)**

**random quote: Mirrors don't talk and lucky for you they don't laugh either!!(I am not meaning this to anyone one, but you can use it on people you don't like.)**

**Happy reading!!!**

* * *

Bella POV

"Stupid rain." I mumbled as I got out of bed. The overcast was leaking into my room with a shadowy darkness. I stood up out of my bed and noticed that my legs didn't ache like I thought they would. _That's great! _I grabbed my bag of toiletries and jogged to the bathroom. I closed the door with my hip but it slammed shut with a huge bang. I heard Charlie yell.

"Sorry! My bad!" I yelled back. I quickly stripped and jumped in the shower. I went to turn the knob to hot but it squished under my fingers. My eyes opened wide. _That's not normal!!!_ I tried again focusing on lightly. 'What going on!' I wondered. I didn't want to alarm Charlie so I quickly finished my shower, dried off and lightly opened the bathroom door only slightly denting it.

I opened my drawer with only my pinky and that seemed to work. I quickly grabbed my clothes put them on carefully and walked to my closet to get my top. I spotted a simple green long sleeve top and snatched it and tore it in the process. I cursed under my breath and lifted another brown top from the hanger. I tossed the ruined one in the trash and pulled on some torn jeans. I quickly combed at least my bangs and threw the rest in a messy bun. My bangs flew across my face as I toss my head to the side. This would have to do.

Almost about to lean on the railing and jump down the stairs I caught myself before I broke anything else. Once down stairs I opened the cupboard and went to grab a bowl when another porcelain bowl came tumbling out. I went to grab it, fully knowing I wasn't quick enough to catch it. I felt it hit my hand and I closed my hand. I looked down with my eyes wide. _I wasn't supposed to catch that, I wasn't supposed to squish the door knob, or hear that conversation, or even have a temperature of 40 degree! _I was close to breaking down crying right there when Charlie came down.

"You okay Bells? You gonna be late if you down hurry. Do you have track again today?" He looked at my bewildered expression just as I tried to compose myself. I shook my head to shake off my emotions and replied.

"Yes, I have track again." I tried to smile again but difficulty. He lifted his wrinkled cheeks up and headed out the door to work. I sighed and placed the bowl on the counter to make my cereal.

After finished eating and washed out my bowl. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I picked up my toothbrush with delicacy and brushed my teeth. I glanced up at my pale figure and put on the best fake smile I could. It would have to do.

On my way to school I just seemed to glance at the clock to notice I was almost late. I pushed the truck but it started wining at fifty five. My eyes wandered off the rode and I became inpatient. I glanced up to see a doe two feet from my truck. I swerved with quickness I never seen before. It startled me and I glued my eyes to the road. The school came into view and I had to pull into the only spot in the far corner. I glanced at my truck's clock; I only had two minutes till my first class. I threw my backpack on and heard a rip of the weak fabric.

I began to run. Not just run, let me rephrase that. I flew. I ran faster than my truck could go. I stopped to gulp in air not because I was tired but because I got the wind knock out of me. I was standing in the back of the school but luckily not one seemed to be around. They all had headed to their classes, which reminded me of why I was in the hurry in the first place. I walked quickly trying to refrain myself from whatever was making me go faster. (A/N: Got to be VEGGIETALES!!! Sorry, I'm listening to veggie rocks! right now and I accidentally typed that and decided to keep it! I'm done. Continue with your reading. )

I almost fell into my first class as the bell rang. I exhaled then noticed the teacher was staring at me. I blushed bright red, for me.

"Care to sit down, Ms. Swan?" He had that annoyed look on his face. I pulled my head down and slid to me seat. I glanced at the board and took out my book to start on the assignment. _Shakespeare. Haha! That guy is crazy! This should be fun. _I took out a pencil to number my page. But that darn extra strength got the best of me. It broke on contact, shattering the wood and lead (or should I say graphite). The kid next to me looked up with a lightly frightened look on his face.

"Ummm, do you have an extra pencil?" I whispered.

"Shouldn't have broken yours." He commented too quietly for a normal person to hear, but I did. I pulled my lips into a taut line. I thanked him under my breath, and carefully held it between two nails to finish my work. _This is going to be a long day._

_oooooo000000OOOOOO000000oooooo_

I arrived at the cafeteria with eight broken pencils, three torn papers, a broken zipper on my backpack, and a lot of embarrassment. I didn't want to think of what would happen in my other classes.

I scurried into line and ordered a salad. _I might as well try to be healthy. _I opened my wallet and gave the lunch lady my money with only two fingers. She gave me a questioning look but accepted it anyway. I wondered if I would ever get used to this. Would I spend my whole life always being afraid I would break something? Would I ever figure out what if wrong with me? I didn't want to travel on to that subject. My whole body ached from trying to figure it out.

I snatched the tray and almost dropped it because I thought it would be heavier. I could have held it with only one finger. I noticed some Cullens were staring at me again and I gave them a cold glare, almost as cold as my skin now. They were really giving me a headache or it just the one I had yesterday. I went to walk to the table where Mike, Jess, and Angela had saved me a seat when the pixie-like Cullen walked up to me. She had a confused look on her face. I stepped back, afraid of her now.

I turned to leave, but she tried to stop me by grabbing my arm. "Wait, I want to talk!" She pleaded to me. _That was enough!_ I ran out of the room, as fast as I could. When I got outside the school, I noticed my huge mistake. Anyone could have seen me, what I did was not normal.

"Oh God", I squeaked under my breath. I walked to the back of the school after dumping my food. The cool wind wiped my hair around and I shivered. I fell onto the ground, and sat there crying. The tears poured until the bell rang when wiped my eyes and got up to get to class.

ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo

I walked into class with some minutes to spare. I slumped into my chair, getting ready to wait it out without disturbances. Then, of course I couldn't with Mike around.

"Hey, Bella, Where were you at lunch? I didn't see you." he sat in HIS seat; I cringed at the memory.

"I wasn't feeling well so I just relaxed outside, it nice out today." I pointed out. I sat up, because that was the polite thing to do.

"Oh, I hope you're feeling better… You look nice today." He paused at the last sentence and smiled at me.

"Ha. Thanks! I was in a-"

"-Are you doing anything this Friday?" He blurted. _Okay Mike this is going too far._

"Uh, I think. I'll have to ask Charlie." I tried to sound firm that I was busy.

"Oh…Well there's the teacher." _Thank you Captain Obvious._ I went through the rest of my school day fragilely. I continued to break pencils and rip other things. I was really glad I didn't have band today. I didn't want to go through that class again.

Track rolled around and I dressed out and walked to the field with Kayla. Mr. Kleman came out first and we started our warm up. I braced myself for the pain but I felt like I was walking, it was that easy. Then I remembered the incident in the cafeteria. I sped up a little, trying not to be last this time. I ended up finishing fifth.

"Nice job, Swan." Coach Kelman yelled to me. I didn't even need water. I was ready to do the rest of the practice with ease. We started with 200 sprints. I started normal but my competitiveness got the best of me. I sprinted straight ahead of everyone else. Then slowed down, remembering this wasn't normal. It was like that for the rest of the day. Coach assigned me as last leg in the relay (which is fastest). But I still had the little voice in the back of my head signaling something was wrong. I knew it too.

I got home and felt lively enough to cook diner, enchiladas. Charlie would be happy. By the time I was finished the little voice was screaming and I took a Tylenol to calm it. At 9:00 I couldn't get to sleep so I was outside for a walk.

The cool breeze whipped my clothes around but I was almost used to the cold. The moon was full. I sat on a near by log in the forest. I really didn't feel alone so I decided it probably wasn't the smartest idea and walked inside. I fell asleep just as the rain came pattering on my window.

* * *

**Please review on my almost fast updating chapter! hope you enjoyed it! R+R**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! I want to thank everyone for relpying to my news! I loved your advice and encouragement! 

You gave me an idea as I said in most of my replys. My idea is that I take off all my alerts and just finish the story.I would be writing out all the chapters. and I guess this works on my writing skills.  
So this could work. It would be really hard not to read or finish all the stories I started reading. I would need a bunch of encouragement. I know you guys can handle that! So relpy with what you think.

God bless,

Just me.an author


	17. Chapter 17

So here it is!! sorry for the wait. I'll try to be faster!! happy reading!!

quote of the chapter(hope you're enjoying these): Let's play truth or dare!! or maybe just dare because no one seemd to tell the truth anymore. (very truthful)

Look I remebered a dislaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction. I would be enjoying all the cash I'd be making by owning it!!!

* * *

Chapter 19

Alice POV

"Hey!! Hey!! Guys! Vision, Edward!" I screamed. I just got home from a strange day at school. I was planning on spilling to the whole family my findings on the new girl but this just popped in front of me.

He was sitting in a forest somewhere. It looked familiar; it could have been in forks. He still looked sadder than I have ever seen him before. He was looking at something through the trees. He seemed fixed on it, but not like he was hunting it… just watching it.

He almost looked like he loved it as a girl/guy thing, I don't know. I've never seen that look on Edward before. Then his face turned somber and he rushed away. End vision.

Wow that was helpful. My family had gathered around, their faces filled with anticipation, and anxiety. I sighed. Their heads went down too. "Sorry, not much. He was sitting in a forest watching something. It could have been in Forks."

"Then we should search all the forests again!" Emmett shouted, determined. The rest of the family started shouting out where we should go, or what they thought. They all wanted to find him. But seeing his face in the visions brought a new perspective in my head.

"Guys, wait a sec." I stated quietly. "Ummm, this may seem strange but I don't think we should look for him, just here me out! Seeing him the visions, seeing his face, I think he needs to sort this out himself. He'll return to us when he does. I love and I miss him too but I think we need to give him time. Edward's a very… convoluted person. He'll figure this out and then he'll come home. Just… think about that." The room was silent. The heads went down; I saw guilt all over the room. We were thinking about only us.

"And I also have something important to tell you guys, Emmett you know." Emmett looked confused then he nodded. The rest of my family looked up with puzzled expressions. I went on, "The day after he left I decided maybe if I could figure out why he left it would help. I found his class list. Then in art I had a vision of that new girl ,you know Chief Swan's daughter, screaming in her band class and covering her ears. I told Emmett to go check it out because it was going to happen soon. Emmett you can tell them"

"I found the band room and the girl screaming just as Alice said. The girl passed out so I volunteered to bring her to the nurse. She was unusually cold, but at the time I didn't think about it. She woke up about five minutes later. The nurse checked her temp. And this is the weird part. It came back at 40 degrees."

"Not a big deal, some thermometers are defective." Carlisle pointed out.

"I know. So the nurse checked it again, same thing. The girl started to panic and left the room. I went to stop her but she screamed at me and called me a freak. It hurt my feelings."

"Well this all is interesting but…" Carlisle mused.

"There's more! Today I saw her constantly trying to… I don't know…control her strength, with a pencil or money for lunch. Then of course the most obvious, today in lunch. You all saw it." They nodded their heads remembering. Carlisle and Esme tilted their heads in confusion.

"The girl freaked when Alice went to talk to her and ran out of the room. Not just ran, ran like we do. Fast. Luckily so fast no one saw except us. And I know she's not a vampire. No topaz eyes, or beauty." Rosalie added, leaning off the wall.

"Oh my." was Esme could say. Carlisle sat there thinking. The silence was innerving, but we knew Carlisle needed quiet.

"This is extremely unheard of. Did you notice her in any pain? The process is very painful, she should feel something."

"I heard her complain of a headache once." Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Hmmm. Alice, I need you to get her to come to our house. I'll take the day off tomorrow. I'll need to talk to her. She should finish the process any day and it would be better to have a young vampire in our care than in the streets."

"So you do believe she'd in the process of becoming one?" Rosalie asked. He nodded and we went to our rooms quietly. The night seemed to drag on, thankfully the sun rose and we could get ready to leave to school.

We piled in the car for school early. "So, when are you gonna ask her, Alice?" Emmett asked form the backseat.

"I don't know. It isn't going to be easy, she hates us." I replied.

"We'll have to explain something to her." Rosalie added.

"I'll try at lunch again. That might work. If it doesn't, Emmett we might need you. "I hoped we wouldn't have to force her to come, but we couldn't take any chance of her on her own.

ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo

We entered the cafeteria early or at least before she got there. I was nervous out of my mind. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at me. Emmett seemed anxious too, I could tell he want her not to listen. Jasper was trying his best to clam my nerves.

She entered the cafeteria and my jaw dropped. She was… she was… beautiful. It even looked like she tried to hide it. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing an old college sweatshirt that was way too big for her and worn jeans. She had her head down. I could tell she was having some issues with all the attention her new found beauty was giving her. She was even as beautiful as Rosalie. Her hair changed to a deep chocolate and had angelic waves in it. Any facial blemishes were gone and her body curved naturally. All the boys around had puddles under their mouths. She was blushing and I guessed she had all day.

She hopped in the line next to us for a burger. I was still staring when Jasper bumped me to keep moving and told me I should talk to her after lunch when no one was around. I nodded and walked my food to our table. Rosalie had the most jealous, and livid look I had ever seem on her. It didn't help that Emmett had been staring at her just as much.

"Well, she's changed." I stated plainly. Emmett nodded in agreement but Rosalie slapped him.

"The process is continuing. You have to ask her after lunch." Jasper commanded. The rest us sat in silence the rest of lunch. I saw her leave and I dumped my tray.

"You guys stay here for now. I don't want to bombard her." I asked my family members present. I took a deep breath and felt a wave of calm from Jasper. I was ready. I put on my smallest, friendliest, humanist smile on, and stepped out of the cafeteria.

She was sitting at one of the picnic tables with her head down, trying to be invisible. I walked over to her and sat as loudly as I could so I wouldn't scare her by being suddenly there.

"What do you want?" an annoyed, muffled voice came from under her arms.

"Just to talk. I can help explain what has been happening to you." I tried to sound as sympathetic and understanding as I could. She looked up, I saw she had tears stained eyes; she wiped them with the back of her sweatshirt sleeve.

"You can?" She asked in a small voice. I nodded.

"But my father would be able to explain better." I explained. "He is a doctor." I added just to seal the deal.

"Why can't you just explain now?"

"I would mess up some stuff, and to tell you the truth I don't entirely know what's going on with you." I gave a squeamish smile. "He's waiting at our house."

"I'm a freak right?!" she sobbed and the tears started coming. I wrapped an awkward arm around her shoulders just as Emmett and the rest came up quietly. I gave a shush signal.

"I know you're there." She said into my shoulder. Jasper looked puzzled then sat down on the other side of the picnic table. Emmett and Rosalie followed.

"When can I see him?" she asked when she composed herself.

"Right now." I answered. "If you want." I added hurriedly.

"Ha! I'm embarrassing myself enough at school. I would rather get away." I joined her in the light laugh.

"You are very beautiful, you shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"Yeah. Let's see I got five people asking me out, and three marriage proposals. And of course the countless flirts and perverted remarks. I'm ready to go." Jasper and I helped her to the car. She got shotgun and I sat in the back. Jasper tried his best to calm her on the way to our house. I hoped she would believe the tiniest bit what we were going to tell her.

* * *

Tell me what you think...if you want!! thanks to all! God Bless!

Just me, an author


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took soo long!! hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: ya know**

**quote of the chapter: You know it's gonna be a bad day when you jump out of bed and miss the floor. :) **

**Happy reading!!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Bella POV!

_Oh my gosh, Bella!! You are so stupid!! I can't believe you are following these people. They're worse than strangers they're enemies!!!! _A million thoughts were going through my head on why I should leave this car right now and get away from these mad, gorgeous people. But wait aren't I pretty now too? Then again there was that tiny little voice in the back of my head saying they could help us. And then again I listened to the tiny voice. Today's events had blown me over the edge of just coincidences.

_Flashback: I woke up and jumped in the shower to try and warm myself, no luck. When I got out I glanced in the mirror to comb my hair and screamed at the top of my lungs. I…was…gorgeous. All ache gone, all blemishes of any sort gone, my hair was in soft, dark chocolate waves cascading down my back. My hair had grown to mid- back. My body was a totally new thing all together. My height was the same but my body had new curves I'd never seen on anyone before except…Oh my gosh._

_I looked like them, when I looked at my face again it was paler than normal and my cheek bones were more prominent. I walked to my room and felt the carpet move flowingly under my feet. I was walking on air it felt like. I screamed again and then thankfully remembered that Charlie wasn't home. _

_My knees gave way underneath me and I started to sob. My life was changing so fast I lost control; I was lost in it all. I contemplated not going to school but then they would call Charlie and I didn't want him to see me just yet. I found my messiest, most non-flattering clothes I could find and hoped they would help me at school. I wasn't quite sure what I would face. _

_End flashback._

In fact nothing could have prepared me for what happened. I glanced out the window for the first time on the drive on noticed the beautiful surroundings, the lush forests and streams. I guess since I moved here I never stopped to "smell the flowers". I thought back on why I did decide to go. Alice was way friendlier than I expected, she cared about me. I sighed and wondered what was ahead for me. I had heard a lot about Dr. Carlisle and all was good. He was a very smart doctor and no one understood why he lived in this small town when he could work at practically any hospital in the world. He could get paid a lot more too. Some people said it was because his wife didn't like large cities. Whatever it was they weren't complaining, or looking into it.

My thoughts fell again on my horrible day.

_Flashback: When I arrived at school and parked my pickup I knew today wasn't going to be normal. I walked into class and felt the stares of every student in the room. Some were envious others jealous. I kept my down when a boy whistled. I turned bright red and that didn't leave my cheeks all day. _

_Mike was even worse. He became protective. Every boy making a comment or even talking to me he would give __that__ look and put a defensive arm around me. I had to remind him that I was busy this evening. I didn't want to go out with him. I shrugged off the arm continuously. _

_I got my first guy asking me out at the end of the first hour. I said no, and hurriedly walked away. He followed me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I had had enough. I pulled his arm off and twisted it backwards. He screamed and I let go to walk off with an evil grin. That continued for a while. I got to one of my classes early due to running from another boy. One particularly ugly guy kneeled in front of me and asked me to marry him. My eyes screamed open and I ran to another desk answering, 'heck no!' That continued right up to the lunch line._

I even got asked out by our only male lunch guy but none of that was important now. We were rounding a curve with exceptionally beautiful scenery. It figured that the Cullens wanted beautiful landscape around them because they were more than beautiful themselves. I looked over at Jasper driving. He seemed the quietest of the bunch, but I trust him. He noticed me looking at him and smiled at me.

I noticed that there was a winding path we were driving down. It was lined with pine bushes. The end of the drive took my breath away. Standing tall, proud before me was a gorgeous pearl white mansion. The front door had carvings that told how much it was worth if you couldn't figure it out already. I stared at it in awe.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked in anticipation. She leaned up to the side of my head, surprising me.

"Yes, Yes. It's gorgeous. Did you build it?" I wondered how old it was. It had to be very old, with carvings like that.

"Yes. My mother made the plans." That surprised me, by the look of this it had to be at least fifty years, most likely more. Jasper pulled up and let us out then drove around back, to what I suspected: park. Emmett and Rosalie jumped ahead and went inside. Jasper was suddenly at Alice's side. I slowly climbed the steps leading to the mansion. Jasper and Alice opened the door for me. I took a deep breath and walked through the wooden archway. The inside was just as beautiful. It was open and inviting. The back wall was a glass window to a forest and stream. I glanced around the room trying to acquaint myself when a young man with golden hair approached me. I wondered who this was but when I saw his eyes I noticed he was much smarter for his looks.

"Dr. Cullen?" It was a stretch because this man was so young. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Yes! You're Isabella Swan I presume." I shook my head in affirmation. "Please take a seat. What I'm about to tell you may be startling." For I moment I almost forgot why I was here, but his comment brought back the cold shivers, urge to run, loud sounds, headache, and uneasy feelings. Next another young woman with brown hair in a messy bun approached me. She looked more like a mother than anyone I had ever seen, even though she couldn't be more than twenty eight. Her whole body showed compassion, love, and comfort. I didn't even know this woman. For some reason though there was a trace of something else… sadness maybe. I seemed to see on the whole family's faces but it was difficult to tell.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Esme, Carlisle wife. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Thank you. Something warm please. Your hous-home is beautiful." This place just gave off a feeling of home I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Thank you, darling. Will tea work?" I smiled and nodded. I went to glance around the room again when Carlisle told me to sit on the couch on the left side of the room. I sat on the edge of the loveseat with a sudden unease of the topic.

"If it's alright with you I would like all my family present while I explain." Almost as if on cue they appeared and arranged themselves among the furniture. I sighed, ready for whatever was coming. This was my last chance. I had no idea what was going on. "Isabella, this may be hard to grasp but I'm going to be blunt with you. You are in the process of becoming a vampire."

My intake of breath was loud. _WHAT?!!! What!!! This is…not right. What is this punk'd? What is this mid-evil times?! There is no such thing. They're wrong. _I really didn't know what to think. At that point some tea arrived and I swallowed the cupful in one drink. I barely felt the burn as it went down my throat. I stood up from the chair and walked toward the door. I paused.

"What the heck are you talking about?! You thought this would help Alice? I'm really not in the mood for jokes." I shook my head and grabbed the handle.

"Wait. This isn't at all what you or any normal human would think. It isn't the "Hollywood" version." I sighed but still faced the door. _Maybe it's temporary or good even. I can deal with that. _But something else he said caught my attention. _He said "what any normal human would think." What does that mean? He acts as though he's not…human. _

"What do you mean "what any normal human would think"? Aren't you a human?" as soon as the words came out of my mouth it all fell into place.

"No Isabella. Were vampires too just fully formed and we all have a little more practice under our belt. If you sit down I'll explain the rest." I paused then sat down in the chair, never keeping my eyes off of him. "Thank you. Our species have been around for centuries. Most of us tend to be nomads, roaming the land. Our family along with a few others, are able to stay in one place. Mostly because of our diet."

"So do you all drink people's blood?"

"No, we choose a more civilized food source, animal blood. Our bodies still need nutrition that human food can't give us."

"I'm sure PETA would love to here that." I mumbled under my breath. I heard someone chuckle. "What about the other myths: sleeping in coffins, burned by the sun, turning into bats. I really don't care for sleeping in wooden boxes."

"Ha. No we don't sleep in coffins slightly because we can't sleep, at all."

"That sucks. I guess that explains the bags under everyone's eyes."

"Yes, we can go in the sun but not around humans. We sort of glitter or give off bright rays of sun. That could cause many catastrophes. And we don't turn into bats. We aren't attracted to bats; frankly we don't like them in the house either because they eat at the walls. Now on to what we do have. It seems that you are slowly gaining some abilities of vampires: strength, speed, cold to the touch, super hearing and beauty. Those are most of them. Some vampires also acquire an extra special ability. Some do not. Alice here can see the future, Jasper can control the emotions around him, Emmett has extra strength, Rosalie has extra beauty, and Esme and I's gifts are much more subtle. Esme has extraordinary mothering skills. And I like to think that being a doctor is mine. I believe that gifts are enhanced abilities from your human life. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, uh I don't know. Will I be stuck like this forever?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. The transformation should be completed soon. Yours is going very strangely. Usually after a vampire bites a human the human goes under immense pain. And three days later their heart stops and they become a full vampire. We wanted to get you here as soon as possible because as a young vampire you have very little control and it would be mass murder. You'll be staying with us for a while."

"Can I ever go back to my family?"

"I'm sorry but no. We have to remain invisible to the public. You might understand. Back to you, your process is taking longer and you feel no pain. I really don't know what to think of it. It might help to find out if you know when you got bit."

I swallowed I wasn't sure if I was ready but I guess I might as well. They needed to know. "I know that you have a son. Edward?"

"Yes, but what does he have to do with this?" Rosalie shouted.

"Well…He's a vampire too correct?" They nodded their heads. "On Monday , my first day He was in my science class, right across from me. He tried not to look at me but when he did it was…terrifying. I was scared out of my mind for no reason. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists." I looked around at the family. They all were sitting on the edge of their seats now staring at my face. "Then the stupid teacher called us out for him to review me on one of the past units. He slipped out and I followed. When we were outside it was totally different. He smiled at me and walked toward me. I backed up and he pushed me against the wall. He inclined his neck to my throat and lightly touched it then he was gone. I never saw him. But he did leave a mark." I pulled down my sleeve and wiped the cover-up off, revealing two red dots. They gasped and I heard some one sob. Jasper was holding Alice and Carlisle had Esme leaning on his shoulder. I looked away.

"Yes, well that explains a lot. He's been missing for the past four days. We didn't know why. I suggest you get yourself acquainted with our spare bedroom. We'll send someone out later tonight to get some of your belongings. Make yourself at home." Everyone left leaving me sitting in the chair alone. _I guess I understand the sadness in their faces now. He ran away. He ran away…because of me. _

* * *

**You guys will just have to leave with it. edward won't be back til the end. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions or comments please review!!! thanks!!**


	19. Chapter 19

I hope this was fast updateing! this is a short chapter because I wrote the end first and then relized it was a great end of chapter! so I think this is really sad but that's just me! I hope I made bella emotions more real! sorry about last chpater!

dislcaimer: ya know!

quote of the chapter: "Ends are the ugly step child of a bread loaf" -ME!!!!

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chapter 20

Bella POV.

I grabbed the railing up the stairs. I bent in the weak wood easily. I squeezed harder, not caring how much damage I could make. They ruined my life! I was about to start the rest of the climb when Emmett came up from behind me.

"Don't take it out on the house." I saw his face totally serious. "We have to go get your truck so people don't suspect us. Then Jasper and I can drive it up to a cliff. We can't keep the evidence." I returned it with an expressionless glance and walked to the door, removing the keys from my pocket.

I tossed him the keys and climbed in the back of the Volvo. Jasper jumped in passenger seat. We got to the school before it was out and grabbed the truck. Emmett drove me home and Jasper and he left to go trash my truck. _Go ahead don't even ask my dang opinion!! Not like it's my car or anything!! _

My stomach was rumbling so I walked into a spotless kitchen and started searching for food. Nothing fresh was available so I grabbed some crackers and water. I didn't even care about my appetite anymore. Rosalie walked in and looked me down with a disguised expression.

"What do you want?!" I said rather forcefully. I set my goodies on the island and cross my arms.

"You look pathetic." She smiled and walked out the room. I looked in the window pane, catching my reflection. My hair was sticking to my face and tangled. My eyes had bags under them. I had a light shake of my body, and I was still wearing an oversized, now soaked, sweatshirt. I let out a silent sob. _What does that worthless, snotty Barbie know? She doesn't even know what I'M GOING THROUGH!! _

I threw the box of crackers across the room. I heard a crash but didn't care. No one could understand what was going on in me! They shouldn't even try!!

I walked up the cold stairs to my new room. _How could my perfect life change so fast!!! How could they do this?? Why would anyone do this? _I looked down at my white hands. They were shaking heavily because of my anger. I ran to my room and looked out bay windows leading out to a balcony. It was pouring rain. _I hate Edward!! I hate all those snotty Cullens!! I hate fate! What did I do to deserve this? _Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I ran into the rain sobbing. I kneeled outside. I barely felt the rain as it was soaking me through.

Edward POV!!

I stood in unknown forest thinking of how my life could change so drastically. _I had it figured out. I understood life. Why am I such a monster! _The tree near my hand was crunched in. My anger was getting the best of me. Everything was. _Why was that stupid girl there??!! Why did she do this to me??!! I hate every urge of my being!!! What did I do to deserve this?!!! _I fell in the mud as the rain pelted my worn shirt. I didn't even care to notice.

* * *

there it is. even a piece of edward. I hope you're all happy I put that in for all the people screaming for edward! please review! again sorry it's short! 


	20. Chapter 20

SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOS OOOS OOOSOOOOO sorry!!! I have been really really busy and I got a slight writers block. and I know i'm just making excuses. I trying to finish this about three more chpater I think. I hope! Sorry for any mistakes. I was doing this fast! I got to get professional headshots!! yeah!!! because I'm with this modeling and acting agencies and needed them. I excited!!! Hope you enjoy this. I hope I can update quicker. school started and swim started and homework started. I'm going crazy!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 21

Bella

I think sometime around twelve I involuntary got in my bed for a restless night. I didn't know what to expect the next day or the rest of my life for that matter. When I woke my stomach grumbled and I went to obey its cry since I didn't have dinner last night. I didn't have any clothes but I didn't care and caught my reflection in the mirror. I was still drop-dead gorgeous, still pale, still super strong and still in an unknown house that I might have to stay in. I hoped not forever_. I going to leave once I'm ready for the public. Maybe I'll go to New York, too sunny, Alaska, too foreign, England, it isn't that sunny there_. I thought through all this as I opened my door to the hallway. The door opened and two people fell into my room, like they were leaning against my door…

"What are you guys doing?!" I addressed the Cullens lying at my feet. Emmett and Alice stood up brushing themselves off. They we all ready for the day, probably because they had all night to be ready (no sleeping thingy).

"Well, I would tell you nothing but you'd probably guess that was a lie." She paused looking up at me through her eyelashes. I waved my hand for her to continue. Emmett interrupted, "I'll tell the truth: (_I would hope! _I thought) we were eavesdropping on you to see if you had changed yet." He smiled sheepishly and I waved him off to his room. I only heard him speak once really and that didn't count. He reminded me of a big teddy bear now. I looked back at Alice.

"Do you have anything for breakfast?" I walked out into the hallway taking in the beauty of this home again.

"Oh yes! We took the liberty of going out and buying it for you. We didn't know what you wanted so…we kinda bought everything we could think of. Come on!" My eyes widened. She grabbed my arm to lead me down stairs. Okay Alice was way too excited for me but I was hungry so I followed.

The kitchen looked normal but the refrigerator was stock full along with the pantry. Eggs, bread, cereal, bacon, oatmeal, coffee cake, donuts, something called green start and countless more unknowns crowded the food storage. I looked around and asked for a bowl, deciding on plain old cereal. I poured myself a bowl of Captain Crunch and sat down. Alice sat across from me. I took my first bite noticing she was staring at me.

"Excuse me?! Do you have to stare at me like that?" she frowned then walked out of the kitchen. I happily finished my breakfast in peace. I went to put my bowl in the sink when I heard someone leaning into the kitchen. Esme then stepped in.

"Oh, you're still human. I hope you enjoyed the breakfast." She commented walking by.

"That was strange." I said to myself with a puzzled expression after she walked out. I jogged to the couch and flicked the TV on. The button pushed a little too hard and got stuck. I tried prying with my nails but it didn't work. "Dang it!" I said under my breath. I decided to just leave it. I changed the channels till I found an old movie that looked promising. I felt someone behind me but I didn't move.

I turned around after a while to find Rosalie looking at me from across the room. I gave her an evil look and she walked off muttering, "Touchy humans". _What was this family doing? _I felt everyone's stares on me. Were they expecting me to be a vampire (shudder) in one day?! I didn't know if I could handle that.

I finished the movie which turned out to be a really weird film on the O.K. corral. I started wandering around the house. I was currently looking out the back window at the forest. It fascinated me and I was contemplating going outside. I heard someone walk quietly behind and stop looking at something…me. I turned sharply.

"What the heck is wrong with this family?! I'm still human!! Just leave me alone!" A exclaimed to the whole family because I knew they could hear, loudly. I thought I heard a sigh come from somewhere but maybe I was just freaking out. I sighed myself and pushed a door to the backyard. The humidity and sunlight hit me leaving me momentarily paralyzed.

Carlisle P.O.V

I arrived at the hospital a little late. Bella was taking this a little hard but what did I expect. I spent the night talking with my wife. She seemed worried, but she always worried when it came to kids.

I went into my office and dropped off my bag and grabbed my coat. I picked up a case in my box about a child with a broken arm. 'I'll cast it at 9:00. That should be about right' I thought. As I was walking to start clinic work the other doctor on duty some up to me.

"Hey Carlisle! Did you hear that chief Swans daughter is missing, since the end of school yesterday?" He seemed really concerned; I wasn't that surprised that the word had already passed around. This was a very small, superstitious town.

"Oh my, do they know anything that happened." After years of practice I could lie easily.

"No. Some think she ran away, her car was gone. Scares me, thinking that could happen in this town. I'm holding my kids even closer."

"Defiantly, don't mention it to Esme though. You know how she gets worried about the kids. Let me know if they find anything else." He nodded and walked in the other direction. Everything seemed to be going well. I wondered how things were going back home.

Bella Pov

I sat in complete silence, which seemed hard to come by nowadays. Cool, green grass tickled my legs. There was a slight breeze, bringing a lot of new scents to my extra strong nose. I smelled moss from a tree in the forest, grass of course, and the faint fragrance of…someone standing behind me.

"Hello?" I called to Alice behind me. I was too focused on my surroundings to hear her come out.

"Isabella, I took the liberty last night to also get you some clothes. We went to pick up some of your stuff but you really have no sense of fashion so I got a couple outfits for you. There're in your room."

"Ummm, thanks? I go look at them later." I returned my eyes to the forest and I heard her leave. I picked at the grass at my fingertips and concentrated on the details of the forest. I noticed the sun was lowering so walked back inside. I heard a TV upstairs and some yelling. But other than that it wasn't very exciting. I walked up to my room to look at my "new clothes".

My room looked the same but I guess I didn't take the time to actually look at it last night. The queen size bed had a vanilla, Victorian style frame. The rest of the room followed that theme also. There were bookcases lining one wall and a comfy looking chair with a light next to them. Then there was the closet, I smiled Alice must love shopping.

I opened the door and three shirts fell onto the floor. The rest of the walk in closet was full also. I glanced at the section of long dresses and smiled 'When am I gonna wear those? Vampire parties with blood cocktails?' I thought and lightly snickered. But there was an edge to my laughter. I sighed and moved though the rest of the closet. I settled on a black and blue shirt and some skinny jeans. I had never worn them before but I thought it couldn't hurt.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and sighed at my beauty, the jeans looked really good. I looked at my whole situation. I would be the last person wanting to be a gorgeous vampire. Funny how life works like that. I walked to the comfy chair and grabbed the nearest book to read. I started reading pride and prejudice. I had never read it and never wanted to but I guessed change was good.

The sun was slowly setting in the west and I paused to look at the colorful sunset. I figured I didn't have much more nights to sleep so going to bed early wasn't going to hurt. I fell asleep quickly and wondered what my life was coming to.

* * *

yea! and hope you enjoyed it and review please. even though I know it's horrible! 


	21. Chapter 21

So I'm going to apologize and get on with the story. It seems to keep getting harder to update as i get closer to finishing!!

Quote of the weekish: How come you have enough time to go out and make people fall in love with you, but you don't have enough time to pay attention to the people who already do. (It's just the mood I'm in. you get it)

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 22

Bella

_There once was a beautiful prince he lived in a beautiful castle, but he did not think he was worthy of all this. He thought he was beast. So slowly, day by day he became one. One morning a beautiful girl showed up at his door. Immediately he felt anger toward her for entering his territory. And the beast about him imprisoned the beauty. For days they both felt only hatred toward each other. Another evening quiet later after each had not seen each other for quite a while a family servant invited both to dinner. The both obliged not knowing of the servants intentions. When they entered the dining hall, the room fell silent. They ate in silence. The only noise to be heard was the old grandfather clock ticking. When one was brave enough to look across at the other, they only saw sorrow and regret in their eyes. The beauty knew what she had to do and she cleared her throat. _

My eyes flashed open. My throat was burning, my head was throbbing. I felt like someone had thrown me in freezing water after I was on fire. Every muscle in my body ached with a pain I'd never felt. My hands were shaking. My mouth was drier than I'd ever had it before. Beside that I screamed.

"Isabella, Isabella can you here me? We're here. It's going to be okay." Carlisle's smooth voice rushed over my ears and his face danced before my eyes right before I passed out.

ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo

Bright light shined into my burning eyes. My body still ached but not as bad as I remembered. I pulled my arm across my eyes to block some light. The hand was cool against my face, cooler than even last week.

"Hello? Are you awake?" I heard Alice's melodious voice. I grumbled but it didn't sound like one. I heard more of a musical note. "It's time to get up, Today's the first day of your new life, and you have a very busy day ahead." I rolled over in my bed, meaning to be lazy but my body flipped over with an ease I'd never had before and I fell off the bed. I pushed my arms out to catch my fall but my feet landed it perfectly. It reminded me of a cat and I scowled. I never got along with cats.

"Can't you wait-", my voice caught, or someone's voice it didn't sound like mine. "What's with my voice?" I managed to whisper, it still sounded…perfect. Every note blended with the next in excellent harmony, if voices could do that.

Alice giggled, "Isabella, don't you know what you are now?"

"Oh" was all I could say as I swung around to a mirror. My body was even more pale and striking. All signs of fat or blemishes gone. My facial features were defined in extreme. My eyes were wide were perfectly arched eyebrows above them. My eyeballs seemed to have changed the most. They were black coal black. It reminded me of one thing, and it made me shudder. Just my burning throat came again to my attention.

"When's breakfast?" I asked abruptly. I ran my fingers through my chocolate hair waving down my back.

"Isabella, Don't you remember?!" Alice whispered. My eyes widened even more and I sat down on the bed, or fell stylishly.

"So we don't…deal with people right?" She nodded grimly. "Well, where's Carlisle? I think I'll hold off breakfast." She smiled and led me down the hallway to a tall French door opening. There was a cross hanging above it and I thought it and ironic place to be. I hadn't been in any room other than my own. She opened one of the bay doors and I peeked in to see a regular looking office. Carlisle was sitting at his desk reading a book. He looked so mature doing that but his appearance was only of a 25 year old. The walls had the strangest pictures on them.

"Have you ever read Shakespeare, Isabella?" He asked suddenly. I began walking around the room looking at the paintings and pictures.

"Only in school. Where are these pictures from?" I kept my fingers behind my back, the paintings looked very old.

"Italy mostly. He was a strange fellow; I attended one of his plays "Hamlet" in the Globe." He almost seemed to be talking to himself. I blinked at the comment.

"Who?!" I said turning around sharply.

"Shakespeare of course." My eyes spread to their full extent and I had a deer caught in headlights look. At least it felt like that.

"How old are you?!" I questioned my voice straining.

"Isabella, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" I nodded worriedly. "We don't age; we live for a very long time. There aren't very many things that kill us either." I raised my perfectly arched eyebrows. My face read a so-you-didn't-think-to-mention-that look. A thousand things were swarming through my head. But one thought stood out, I knew I shouldn't think it, I didn't ask it but I wondered how old HE was. I shook my head to clear it.

"So about the reason I'm here." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "My throat's burning, and I'm starving. You seem to have left some stuff out on our last little chat."

He jumped right into explaining how to hunt, the rules, boundaries, and why we hunt the way we do. I interrupted once to ask for water only to learn it would make it worse. I tried to stay quiet only asking questions when necessary. I felt like I was back in school for a little while, How to be a Good Vampire 101.

ooooo0000OOOOO00000ooooo

Carlisle and my little talk lasted the rest of the morning. I was getting so uncomfortable by the end that I couldn't pay attention. I was fidgeting in my chair. He seemed to notice after a while and paused.

"Isabella, are you ready to go. I guess they best way to teach someone is to show them."

My stomach shifted nervously. I wasn't sure I was ready for this really. Blood didn't bother me in science or if I got hurt playing a sport. But I hadn't really seen any really dead things before, much less kill them myself. Don't get me wrong I'm not a tree hugger. This just seemed to be getting way more confusing.

Alice was assigned to help me along with Rosalie. I was shaking with anticipation. Alice looked at me just before we walked into the forest commenting on how I shouldn't have worn my new shirt, but how it was too late now. We'd just have to get another one. I really didn't think ruining one shirt would even dent my amount of clothes now.

We slipped silently into the forest. Rosalie constantly reminded me to be completely silent. She was turning out much nicer than I thought. She seemed more like the sturdy older sister I never had. It was almost comforting. Almost. My head was jerked in the direction of a new smell, all my senses ready for any change. It smelled like a deer but I didn't know who I knew that. It's not like I went up to deer and smelled them as my past time. All my senses acted as one for the first time. All trained on one target, the deer, now coming into my line if sight. I slid swiftly to it and pounced.

This always seemed that it would be the hardest part of hunting. But it now seemed so natural. I broke its neck like a pencil and my razor sharp teeth extended to bite into it. I muddy liquid poured into my dry mouth. It tasted…amazing. It didn't taste like my favorite dessert or favorite smoothie. Just plain amazing. I couldn't even compare it to anything because it wasn't even near the same category. I finished off and wiped my mouth. The next thing to do was lightly bury it so nature could take its course.

Cullens didn't hunt much around here because there wasn't a population issue like up in the mountains. After one my stomach seemed full. I was reenergized and bubbly. I glanced down at my shirt to see nothing on it. "Hey, I'm a pretty clean eater." I said aloud. They weren't going to eat because of the population thingy so I didn't have to worry about scaring anything off.

Alice and Rosalie stepped out from where they were watching with their mouths wide. "Hey, you could catch some huge flies with your mouths like that." I laughed but they were still in their awestruck state. "Okay I give. What's up?"

"Tha…that was amazing. I'm not even that smooth yet and I'm over eighty years old." Rosalie stated.

"Wow, you age real well!" I joked.

"She's serious. That was incredible. Wow, Carlisle gonna be amazed. Let's go" we started walking out of the forest my head spinning. _What do they mean? _We arrived in the house and Esme greeted us. She was smiling holding an outfit it looked like. She looked down at me with a confused expression.

"You didn't go hunting?" she questioned.

"Yeah, she did just I don't know. She did it so clean and smoothly." She waved her hand over me and my faced heated, the fresh blood flowing to my face. "We're just about to go talk to him." Esme followed us up the grand stairs to Carlisle's study. I walked in just as he was looking up from his book.

"What happened? Didn't you go hunting?" Alice sighed and explained again what kinda happened. Carlisle just looked at us with a confused expression. I'd never seen him confused and he didn't seem like the type to be confused. He got up after Alice concluded.

"That really is strange. New vampires usually have the hardest time. Did you have a hobby of killing animals as a human?" He laughed and I joined. Although I was only a human yesterday he acted like it was so long ago.

"Oh I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" that started another round of laughter. Esme cut in.

"Well maybe it was just Carlisle's amazing teaching ability." At that she grabbed his arm. They rest of the family had joined us and we all started laughing even harder. Esme didn't look amused but her annoyed look soon turned into a smirk. "Since we're in such a light mood we should play a Sunday night board game!"

Emmett and Jasper cheered and ran downstairs. Alice and Rosalie grabbed my arm and the adults argued over which game. They lead me down with a bewildered look on my face. They decided on Scene it Disney. It seemed like just a kid game but I was looking forward to it. The boys were very competitive I learned as the game thickened.

On a particularly easy screen play Emmett yelled out the completely wrong answer. We all started cracking up. He hung his head in embarrassment. Rosalie tried to comfort him between laughs. I looked around at the smiling people. They almost seemed like family. I smiled myself and rolled the dice. I guess I could wait to leave their house a little longer.

* * *

Only two more chapters! the ending (i think) is amazing!! please review!

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

YES!! I finished this chapter! man that was really hard to write! well here it is!! next chapter is the last!! WOOOWHOOOOO!!! Oh and guess who's back?

Quote of chapter: "He's the one who puts the smile on my face and the butterflies in my stomach." (very aprprieate) and another just because: "Sometimes people ask me 'why do you love him' or 'how can you like him?' but it's a okay. I don't want them to understand because then they'd love you too."

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chapter 22 (just figured out I was off. I got it now!)

Bella

We continued playing the game for three more rounds. Everyone became bored and settled in to their rooms. I didn't see what the point of pajamas was, but Alice had bought a ton. I slipped into something casual, trying not to focus on all the lingerie. Who did she think I was? I smiled and grabbed the book I was reading earlier. The sun had set and the house was quiet except some jazz I heard down the hall. Everyone was relaxing and a clam had blanketed the house.

I continued my book till the sun rose. It was covered with clouds and fresh fog but some light shown through. I stood up and stretch. Then I heard a knock. "Come in!" I called. Glancing at my reflection my hair was a little frazzled but all in all I looked fine. Alice opened the door energetic and beautiful as usual. I sighed, I wished I could get used to these gorgeous people.

"Good morning! Come with me, we're gonna see what we what to do today." I followed her to the living as the rest of the family was joining us.

"So I think it would be wise for you guys to go to school for now. We don't them to have any suspicions about us. Alice what's the forecast?"

"Cloudy all day with a slight chance of rain" I remembered what her power was and figured it could come in very handy. "I'll go to work and everyone but Isabella will go to school, of course."

"I have to go to Seattle and pick up those gardening tools I ordered." Esme said politely. I guessed that left me at home alone.

"Can you handle being home alone today? You shouldn't need to feed for another week and if anyone knocks don't answer. Don't go outside please. I trust you." He directed his all-knowing eyes to me.

"Sounds fine to me!" Then everyone went upstairs again to get ready for the day. Emmett came up to me and said I could use the game systems if I wanted. It might give me something to do. They all left around six-thirty. The kids piled into the Volvo, Carlisle in the Mercedes, and Esme in a pickup. The house was extremely quiet once they left so I found a hidden CD player and turned on whatever was in it. Frank Sinatra boomed through the house. It would have to do for now.

Once in my room I glanced again at my monstrous closet. I found another pair of jeans, and they fit perfectly, again. The temperature outside was supposed to be in mid-60s today for some reason. I looked through some longed sleeves and settled on a dark blue sweater. I sat at the chair in front of my mirror and stared at myself for a while. My eyes were a topaz, butterscotch color now that I hadn't noticed. I wondered if it was because I had fed. The mark on my neck was gone but I could still feel it. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and brushed out my bangs flying across my face.

Noticing I hadn't even seen most of the house I decided to explore today. I walked down the stairs and felt like Nancy Drew, investigating another crime. The kitchen led off to a side garage and tool shed. The whole back wall was a window so there wasn't much to find there. On the other side there was a closet and then just the stairs. The walked up the stairs and started at the left. The first room was Esme's and Carlisle's bedroom. It was very soft and contemporary. I relaxed me but I didn't want to intrude on their privacy so I moved on. The next room was another guest room with much brighter colors than my own. There even was a TV. I wasn't getting jealous though I loved my room. This one didn't have a balcony.

The next rooms were Carlisle's study and Alice and Jasper's room. There's had very dark colors blending together perfectly. It was…interesting. I wasn't quiet sure I liked it yet. Next was the game room; complete with PS2, PS3, Nintendo 64, Super Nintendo, Xbox, and 360, game cube, and countless others I couldn't name. The walls were filled with games and movies. I decided it couldn't hurt to play a couple. I really sucked at video games but I enjoyed playing them. The super Nintendo was something I remember my cousins playing so I grabbed a racing game and hooked it up. I played about three rounds complete with yelling and moving the controller around even though it didn't help me steer. Halfway through it I got a headache and took out my hair letting it fall down my back. I laughed at the end thinking that if anyone was watching they'd think I was insane.

I walked casually to the next room, humming the words to the song playing. It was Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom but there main event seemed to be the huge bed in the center. I knew they didn't sleep in it but I didn't want to think of what they did other wise. The closed the door silently. I crept to the next room which was at the end of the hall. I ran my hand though my waving hair. I knew whose room this was and my hands started shaking. But for some reason my curiosity outweighed my fear.

I opened the wooden door peeking in slowly. The room had the softest gold carpeting I could imagine. It almost reminded me of my eyes. I smiled, I really did like that color. I walked in noticing the back wall was just a glass window. The whole south wall must be glass. It was glorious. I felt like I could see on forever, the mountains and rivers in perfect clarity. My new vision was perfect for this window. I turned around to notice there was only a very comfy chair and I plopped down in it. As I fell my eye caught the most amazing wall in the entire house. It was filled end to end with CDs. I wondered how they were organized and got up to look. I was lucky and found my one of my favorite bands just my looking.

I never knew he was into music that much. He had another of my favorite bands in the very complicated and expensive looking CD player. I was about to push play and listen when I heard something behind me. I frozen, my body was taken of by what I had become. I slowly turned and lowered to a crouch. My eyes met the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were a light glowing topaz that momentarily stunned me. I looked at the person more closely to see who it was. The auburn hair, slight build, and overwhelming beauty. I fell back landing hard but not feeling it. My hair fell on my shoulders. I could only breathe out one word. "Edward."

I was almost expected him to run away, like he had done before and leave me alone and scared. But he didn't and I relaxed. He looked me straight in the eyes and said my name, "Isabella? It can't be." He ran his hand through his perfectly messed up hair.

"Bella" I blurted. I never noticed before people still called me that. He continued staring at me and sat down across the room. "What happened?" He asked at the same time I asked, "Where were you?" I decided he should go first and motioned my hand.

"Oh my Gosh, Bella…what…what happened" He had on a very frightened look. It made me shiver. I looked down.

"Well, after you…left I began to change slowly, gaining temperature, hearing, speed, beauty. Your family caught on. They asked me to come to their house to stay explaining everything, mostly. Just yesterday I turned completely." I finished peeking up only to see his head in his hands.

"Did I…did it hurt?" He asked slowly.

"Well, Not during, no. Just a headache, my last night I felt the pain and a little in the morning."

"I…I'm…I'm so sorry." I heard him sob and I cringed. I sighed, I wasn't helping and I didn't even need to be here. I got up looking back at him.

"Don't leave. Your family misses you so much" I decided to comment as I was leaving. I heard him whisper softly 'a monster like me?' But I didn't respond. I walked down the hall rubbing my hand down the wall. Not noticing I was crying until I felt one drop on my own hand. I got to my room and sobbed it all out. I looked around for a large bag but only found my duffel. I started grabbing clothes left and right the tears streaming down my face now. I was leaving.

I ran my hand through my tear soaked hair and walked to the door. I opened the door only to be faced with Edward. His eyes weren't puffy like mine but he looked like they could have if he could cry. "Get out of my way." I said and my voice cracked. He didn't budge.

"You can't just leave." He said his voice was beautiful even under the pressure.

"Watch me." I meant it to make it sound angry but it sounded more scared. The tears started again and I tried to walk by him. But fell on contact. A shock flowed through me when we touched. He caught me in my fall. I was going to try to stop him but I was too stressed. He carried me down the stairs to the sofa and set me down. "Thank you." I said and blacked out.

oooo00000OOOOOO000000oooooo

I woke up to Edward on the other side of me looking worriedly at his hands. I opened up my eyes and asked, "How long was I out?" He smiled, and then went serious real quickly.

"Only a couple of hours." His voice was just a stunning as I remembered it. I was going to ask if everyone was home yet but Alice came squealing in.

"I'm soo happy you're okay. And oh my Edward's back! We should do something." She squeezed my hand then went off talking mindlessly to herself. We chuckled, then stopped when we heard each other. Esme and Carlisle came into view next.

"Oh dear, it's great to see you up. Were we worried about you for a while there." When Carlisle went to talk to Edward she whispered in my ear. "Edward was very worried about you too. I hope you choose to stay." She kissed me gently on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"So Isabella,-"

"Bella. It's Bella dad." Edward interrupted, my not even beating heart jumped in my chest. I blushed lightly, the blood from yesterday's hunt already leaving my body.

"Well, Bella you seem to be a very strange vampire already. Although we don't know your power yet." at that same moment the strangest thing happened. My eyes blanked out and something else thing popped back in front of them, it was the weather channel. It said there is supposed to be a huge thunderstorm. But I looked at the time and it said six o' clock tonight. It was only three now! When my vision returned the whole family had gathered, wondering what happened. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and said aloud, "There's supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight". Carlisle looked at me questionably then answered.

"I have an idea what your power is now." He smiled a warm compassionate grin that made me feel that things actually might work out all right. "I think you might have close to the same gift as Alice. Alice, what's the weather supposed to be like tonight". For the first time I noticed her gaze, she looked awestruck.

"There's a storm." She announced quietly. Eventually everyone settled back into what they were doing and Edward and I were left in the living room alone.

"Umm, thanks for bringing me down here."

"No problem." I could tell it was going to be a while before we got past this awkward stage. I stood up and walked up to my room. My hair was pretty messy so I brushed through it and left it down. I washed my face to clear my head, and brushed my teeth. I was just about to walk out when Rosalie came up to be. I wasn't sure what to expect, my guard was naturally on now.

"Hi. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for how rude I was. I know how hard those first days are. And one more thing," she laid her hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. "Thank you so much for keeping my brother here. You don't know how much I missed him."

She embraced me with light hug and walked off with me standing in silence then quickly whispering thanks. Definitely not what I expected. I walked down the stairs again. I waltzed lightly into the kitchen pretty happy with myself. Esme was cleaning something, that really didn't looked like it needed cleaning and Edward was talking to her. They stopped when I got in and stared at me with their mouths open wide. Edward walked forward with a hand extended then brought it back when it was close to my cheek.

"Darling what happened?" Esme had gotten up and was now walking toward me. I gave her a blank stare, I had no idea.

"You're beautiful, to an amazing extreme. More than earlier. More than ever. It's astonishing." Edward pointed out. Again the family was gathered in the living room and I sighed already noticing a growing tradition. Carlisle was in the center talking and staring along with everyone else. I heard a bunch of comments but none from Edward next to me on the couch. It wasn't awkward at all to have him so close now, it was kind of comforting. Everyone continued arguing about me as though I wasn't there. One comment stood out though. "She's almost as pretty as Rosalie." I didn't catch who said it though.

I had taken the time before to look in the mirror to see what happened. My cheeks were even more prominent. My skin was smoother, porcelain looking. The curves of my body were exaggerated; my eyelashes were long and full. My eyebrows raised perfectly above my striking eyes. Yes, I that completely explained what I looked like, striking.

That one comment triggered everyone to think. Carlisle said it aloud first, "Do you think it's possible you're gaining our powers? But not by just being by us you'd have all of ours by now. Hmm"

"It's possible it could be by touch, I squeezed her hand after she woke up." Alice pointed out.

"I just gave her hug" Rosalie said indignantly. Everyone thought for a while.

"How about we try Jasper gift?" Emmett suggested. Every nodded their heads. Jasper got up, I wasn't sure I wanted be their guinea pig though. I hesitated, and then gave in when Edward gave me a soft smile. It made the lump in my chest flutter. Why did a crooked smile make me so loony? I got up and walked to Jasper. I decided to shake his hand.

I felt it almost instantly. Everyone was so…anxious. There was some excitement and wonder too. And one other I couldn't explain coming from Edward. It felt good though. "Gosh you guys are so anxious!" I said they took it as an affirmation. Everyone laughed. Jasper and I continued to talk and everyone was too. We talked about how the power worked. I told him I'd probably never use it. I almost felt bad stealing everyone's gifts.

Suddenly Alice shouted. "Why did she only get them now? I touched her before when she turned." That comment made some people think. Another question was also fired. "What about Edward?" The lump shuddered again. I turned my head to him and cocked my head. He reached out his perfect hand. I froze for second then extended mine. A shock ran though just like it had yesterday, but more subtle. I waited and waited, everyone was getting more and more apprehensive. It made me shake because of all the strong emotions. I fired a wave of calm over everyone. I don't know how I just did.

"I guess it doesn't work with him." Rosalie said, sighing.

"Wait, maybe that's connected to her power! When he got here she got her powers." Alice said excitedly then became very quiet. Everyone became very quiet. I got up and said I wanted to finish my book. Call me down if they need me. I got to my room and fell into my long awaited bed. I knew sleep wouldn't come but I still just wanted to lie in the bed. Today had been the longest day of my life. My head swam with so many things. But the biggest was one word, "Edward".

* * *

oops. about the lines. hope you enjoyed it! tell me if you didn't tell me if you did! I WANT TO KNOW!!!! thank you! 


	23. Chapter 23

So here it is the finale. I'll make on excuse. I was waiting for my laptop and it never came. so now my friend has to update it for me because fanfic is blocked on mine. I had to have this chapter perfect. and hope you really really like it! the way I see it this authors note can be really long or short. I choose the latter. thanks to everyone whos read and gave me advice. I love everyone and coulding go on with out you. As you might ahve guessed this is my last time on fanficn for a long time. So so long and enjoy.

Background info: songfic song is by relient K-deathbed (you really should listen to it, it is amazing)

Quote:

So here it is the finale. I'll make on excuse. I was waiting for my laptop and it never came. so now my friend has to update it for me because fanfic is blocked on mine. I had to have this chapter perfect. and hope you really really like it! the way I see it this authors note can be really long or short. I choose the latter. thanks to everyone whos read and gave me advice. I love everyone and coulding go on with out you. As you might ahve guessed this is my last time on fanficn for a long time. So so long and enjoy.

Background info: songfic song is by relient K-deathbed (you really should listen to it, it is amazing)

Quote:

Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace!

_Romeo and Juliet. ACT V Scene 3. _

The Finale (oh my gosh that's scary to type)

Bella POV

The week finished out with them going to school. I stayed home. Alone. I became really bored. They decided it was time to do something about it when they found me counting blades of grass. What?! I was bored out of my mind! Esme's solution was crocheting. Yea. I ended up crocheting eight scarves though. Alice 's was red and black, very sophisticated. Jasper's was vanilla and brown, a calm combination. Rosalie's was hot pink and purple, which I thought fit. Emmett's was blue and orange; the Bronco's colors (his favorite team). Esme's was a dark emerald green and dark brown. Carlisle 's was beige and forest green. I wasn't sure what do Edwards but while I was searching though Esme's yarns a found the perfect color, topaz: his eyes. Mine was a dark blue and a dark topaz. On Wednesday I gave the scarves to them. Esme was very proud. Some were a little bumpy and knotted but I tried my best. It was I least I could do to thank them for taking me in.

Emmett had his own idea of fun, gaming. He introduced me to guitar hero, dance revolution and Halo 3. I was good at everything but Halo. I spend an entire day beating guitar hero, only to find Edward had already beat the Japanese version two months before and on expert. My victory wasn't so sweet.

Alice and Rosalie gave me catalog upon catalog. I didn't know shopping out of a magazine could wear you out. That didn't last very long. I finished much more books in my room some hand picked by Carlisle . Jasper even gave me more lessons on the gift along with Alice . I was feeling the most at home that I ever had been, even at Charlie's.

On some of the days I spent alone I thought about Charlie. Was he worried about me? How was everyone in the real world doing? This life seemed like pure fantasy to me. I could even take a grasp on time. I it hadn't hit me I was never going to see them again. I was going to spend all of my life with people like this. Never have a real conversation over coffee or go to a movie with my friends. This life did have things to offer but I wasn't quite ready for the loneliness.

Friday night they introduced me to Baseball, vampire style. I had loved softball as a child and was anxious to see how it worked. They said they could only play in a thunderstorm. They didn't tell me why though. We walked, or rather ran, to a huge field. No one had gloves; we only brought two balls in case one got lost and a bat. Alice began marking base, but they seemed way too far apart. The pitchers mound too far away. Then I remembered, we're extra fast, can throw extra hard, and our skin as hard as granite. This was going to be fun.

"So teams are… Alice , Edward, and Carlisle . The other team will be Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Bella you can watch or join Alice 's team." Esme announced. She had explained earlier that she was the referee 'to keep them playing fair'. My team was in the field first. Edward took outfield. Carlisle was catching; Alice was pitching which left me at first. Alice 's throwing technique definitely was unique. She didn't go for a big wind-up, it was just plan fast. With a flick of her wrist the ball was in Carlisle 's hand. I wondered if it was a strike or if it mattered. Emmett was up first. Since missing the first pitch the second was hit easily. I found out why the need for a thunderstorm was so important. The sound ringed in my ears. When I turned around Edward was gone. He ran back out of the forest, ball in hand. He was grinning like a mad man. It made me smile too. First out.

The game continued like that, with Rosalie getting on and quickly stealing bases. I was pretty good and tried to always be ready, I didn't know I could move that fast. When I got up to bat I missed the first one, but hit the second on what I would call out of the park. I got to third then waited for Edward hit it. He hit a short bunt to Rosalie. I got home but he was out. I thought that was nice, but maybe that was just trying to win. Emmett had to always add his say in and we got into arguments sometimes, but it was all for fun. Each of us razed each other. But Esme did a pretty good job of keeping us in line.

We had played for about half an hour when my vision faded again. Three people, vampires, were walking through a forest. They looked like they were different though. More native, almost menacing I couldn't make out any faces though. When my vision returned I noticed Alice was still focusing, she was up to bat and must have missed the beginning. Everyone seemed so tense, wondering what happened. It had changed so suddenly from the happy and competitive we had before.

Edward was at my side suddenly, his hand lightly on my lower back. The lump fluttered. Why did it do that? We couldn't possibly have any relationship, things were still awkward. "What happened?" He asked, worried.

"uhh, there were three vampires in a forest, coming pretty fast. They seemed curious. No sinister feelings." I smiled, I felt all of a sudden tired. He pressed his hand a little harder.

"Bella, you okay?" he asked his eyebrows tense. I nodded, but sat down on a near by log as the family assembled. They figured out that my extra power helped. I could feel their emotions too. Alice explained them in greater detail. Since there seemed to be no threat we went back to playing the game.

Edward saw them first and motioned to me. I suddenly realized these were going to be the first people other than Cullens to see me after I was turned. Also more vampire other than the Cullens. I became nervous. They came out of the trees. One man fell back, letting the leader be apparent. The leader was beautiful of course but nothing to be compared to Edward (did I just say that?). The other male had non-descript looks. The woman had crazy hair in a startling shade of red. Her eyes shifted back and forth along with the other male. The leader seemed very confident and genial. Even though they were the same as us they seemed different, somehow. Their eyes first of all were deep red or burgundy. Their walk was almost cat-like; they wore worn hiker clothing and didn't look too concerned about showers.

"Hello, welcome!" Carlisle started as they approached us. The leader and Carlisle shook hands.

"We were just passing though when we heard you guys playing." They all relaxed into more human stances. "I'm Laurent, this is James, and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle; This is my wife Esme along with our children: Jasper and Alice , Emmett and Rosalie, Edward, and Bella. It's very nice to meet you."

"Wow. That's sure a lot to travel together. How do manage?"

"We have permanent housing." They all exchanged glances.

"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other. Care if we join you in a conversation?"

"Sounds fine. We were just finishing up our game. I'll also have to ask you to refrain from feeding in the area." He nodded his head.

"We just feed in Seattle ." I shuddered then realized what made them so different. We all continued back to the house. We got home and Esme became Miss Cullen and asked if anyone needed anything. All were fine. Carlisle and James started a conversation when I noticed Laurent staring at me.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" I directed to him, rather harshly. He seemed stunned. I started up a conversation with Victoria about her life. We continued thoughout the night with Laurent still staring awkwardly at me, even though he had joined Carlisle 's explanation. I decided to blow it off. Edward had joined Carlisle 's conversation. I subconsciously kept glancing at Edward when Victoria asked.

"Are you and Edward together?" She leaned in to ask. We got along pretty well; she had grown up in Northern Ireland when James found her. They hit it off and had been together since.

I paused for a long while not sure of what to respond. "I used to like him as a human. Our situation is quite…unique. I don't know if he could accept me." She gave me THAT look and I tried to explain. "I had just moved here from AZ to live with my dad when we met. We had the same science class I didn't know what he was. I only knew he was gorgeous. We got called out together; things just turned ugly. He ran away. Needless to say I turned at the Cullens house and got the "you're turning into a vampire" speech. And here I am now. He just returned home last week." She sat there totally transfixed.

"Wow. That's crazy. But wait, how old are you? I mean how long have you been a vampire?" Her eyes were wide.

"Around two weeks." Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"You're kidding, right?" I gave her a serious look. "Apparently not. You're one of a kind I'd say."

"Yes, I'd say she is. Did you tell her your power Bella?" Emmett asked. I shook my head and put my head down, embarrassed. "She absorbs other people's powers. It awesome!"

"Really? That's pretty cool! So what do you have now?" She seemed completely amazing. She didn't have a power, and neither did anyone else in their coven. I felt even more selfish. We continued the night talking. When they said they had to leave Laurent came up to me.

"Bella come here I want to ask you something personally." Laurent whispered. I followed him out, thinking it was harmless. We walked outside to the side of the house. Once out of sight he grabbed my hand. "Am I glad to be away from those people!" He smiled mischievously.

"Why? I love them." My eyebrows raised as a slight breeze chilled me. He pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So I can be closer to you." With that he pulled me closer so our lips were touching. I fought to get away, pushing off of him.

"But Bella, we're meant to be together!" He stated forcefully, crushing me. I let out a yelp. Fear taking control of me I accidentally sent a wave of my feelings at him. He suddenly let go of me with a scared expression. I ran away wiping the tears from my eyes. I got back to the house to find Victoria and James gone and my family looking for me. Rosalie was the first person I saw and I ran toward her. When she saw my scared expression she wrapped me in a hug and smoothed my hair. The tears came harder as I began to calm down. We sat down at the couch as the family came around. Alice explained what since seeing it just as I left.

Rosalie stayed after explaining that what I did was very brave and she was proud of me. The moment she wrapped me in a hug she seemed to become my long-lost older sister. I figured she wasn't mad at me as I thought she was. Edward seemed to have a horrified expression on the whole time. He lightly squeezed my shoulder reassuring me as he walked by.

oooo00000OOOOOO00000ooooo

The events of last night wore off as the next day rose. No one said anything and I was over it too. Alice and Rosalie wanted to go shopping with their husbands and I wasn't allowed outside. Carlisle had to work and Esme still had more shopping to do. That left Edward and I at home. I sat down at the TV ready for a very awkward day. For some reason Beauty and the Beast was on. I don't know why, but it was one of my favorite movies.

Edward came in the room just as it started. "May I sit?" He asked politely. I nodded and looked back at the movie. I tried to play attention to the movie but I kept glancing at him. He was gorgeous, perfect. I sighed which brought his attention to me. I turned my head away, just catching his topaz eyes as they melted my thoughts. The movie continued and the beauty and the beast slowly fell in love. It was beautiful. One particular part frightened me a little and Edward held my hand reassuringly. I turned my head to look at him then was flooded with memories of all that had happened. I pulled my hand away. I knew that was horrible but all my feeling were mixed up.

Towards the end I went for his hand to apologize and he smiled crookedly melting my heart again. We had scooted closer together. As the movie finished the beauty saved beast and they were united. I looked into his soft eyes. He looked back into mine. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. He leaned in closer, I leaned in. Just as our faces got closer, something pulled me back. My pulled my hand away, completely ashamed. I got up, the tears already swelling in my eyes. Just as I went to leave I caught his eye. The tears cascaded down my cheeks. I never wanted to see anyone with that look. My heart ached for causing so much pain.

Why couldn't I accept him? He was perfect, loving, gentlemanly, caring. What was wrong with him, us?...Me?

I ran to my room and let it all out as my thoughts squeezed my tears out. I must have stayed there for more than an hour. I packed my bags knowing I couldn't spend much longer here. I couldn't live with myself to see him everyday. I finally decided to find him outside to apologize. Even if I couldn't love him, I could be polite.

My heart was a wreck, I was a mess. My Life was turned upside down by this beautiful creature. I couldn't even see the light through all my darkness. I felt the most alone as I've ever felt in my life. I walked down the long stairs in silence other than the sound of my heart breaking, and the tears rolling down my perfect face.

My eyes searched the room for any sight of him. I saw something my sore eyes had not seen in so long. It didn't seem like much but I walked toward the glistening black piano. How had I missed this before? I was drawn to it. It was more beautiful than any other instrument I had seen. It was peaceful and calm.

I sat down at the ivory and ebony instrument. I wasn't sure what to play. My fingers found the notes to the first tune popping in my head. I wasn't religious but it didn't seem to matter. The instant they touched the keys my body relaxed. The tears stopped. Everything was a mess but it didn't matter just now. Playing the first notes I closed my eyes and listened to the music fill the house. My hands were shaking but I could still play wonderfully. It came to the first line and my voice came out shaking from the tears.

I can smell the death on the sheets covering me,

I can't believe this is the end

None of the words seemed quiet appropriate but I continued with the beautiful tune.

But this is my deathbed I died there alone

If I closed my eyes tonight

I know I'll be home

I played a little harder, breaking into the verse. The beat was picked up. I voice rose perfectly to the notes. The house was filled sufficiently with the song.

The year was 1941

I was eight years old and far, far too young

To know that the stories of battles and glory

Was a tale a kind mother made up for her son.

You see, Dad was a traveling preacher

Teaching the words of the teacher

Mother had swore he went of to the war

And died there with honor, somewhere on a beach there

But he left once to never return

Which taught me that should unlearn

Whatever I thought a father should be

I abandoned that thought like he abandoned me.

The story line seemed very irrelevant but my voice barely quivered anymore and my hands stopped shaking. I began to think about how this person's life could be ruined by one flaw in someone else's. It made me wonder.

By 47' I was fourteen

I'd acquired a taste for liquor and nicotine

I smoked until I threw up yet I still light them up

For thirty more years, like a machine

So right there you have it

That one filthy habit

Is what got me where I am today

That one person changed his life forever. One mistake. One life. I introduced the chorus when I felt someone next to me. My fingers shook as the sweetest aroma filled the room that I knew too well. The sun shining through dimly through the window bounced off his bronze hair, making my heart thump. His head was down but I continued playing. His fingers gracefully added the harmony to the song as mine continued the melody. They were so graceful. I still couldn't see his face.

I can smell the death on the sheets

Covering me

I can't believe this is the end

I can hear the sad memories

still haunting me

So many things I'd do again

I never knew he could play the piano. Much less my song and so beautifully. I was shocked by his beauty again. My memories flooded me, letting one single tear fall. It ran down my cheek. In one swift motion Edward's white hand wiped it away. I smiled, he was much too good for me. Why couldn't I accept him?

But this is my deathbed

I lie here alone

If I close my eyes tonight

I know I'll be home

Got married on my 21st

Eight months before my wife would give birth

It's easier to be sure you love someone

When a father inquires with the barrel of a gun

Edward and I both laughed lightly at that. He took the melody as I changed into harmony.

The union was far from harmonious

No two people could have been more alone than us

The years would go by and she'd love someone else

And I'd realize I hadn't been love yet myself

From there it's your typical spiel

Yeah, if life was a highway I was drunk at the wheel

I was helpin' the loose ends all fall apart

Yeah, I swear I was destined to fail, and fail from the start

I bowled about six times a week

A bottle of Beam kept the memories from me

Our marriage had taken a 7-10 split

And along with my pride, the ex-wife took the kids

I wondered about that third verse. Could someone's life really be ruined from the start? Would they have no choice? This chorus became harder. Accenting each note. I could feel the pain of the man in the story.

I can smell the death on the sheets

Covering me

I can't believe that this is the end

I can hear those sad memories

Still haunting me

So many things I'd do again

But this is my deathbed

I lie hear alone

If I close my eyes tonight

I know I'll be home

He voice joined mine on this chorus. I can't even describe the beauty it produced. It was more than harmony. It crept into every corner of the room. My heart poured in to the song. My hands started to shake as our voices rose.

The music slowed down and it was almost just our voices as a new part of the song rose. I listened to each word. Knowing their meaning but hearing another.

I was so scared of Jesus but he sought me out

Like the cancer in my lungs that's killing me now

And I've given up hope on the days I have left

But I cling to the hope of my life in the next

It dawned on me: Had I given up anything? How selfish could I be? I was only hurting myself anyway.

Then Jesus showed up, said, "Before we go up

I thought that we might reminisce

See, one night in your life, when you turned out the lights

You asked for and prayed for my forgiveness.

Something in my heart and head moved. My fingers slid over the keys with subconscious ease. I remembered the next part of song, almost bawling right then. It was the best part. Our part. And we sang it together.

"You cried wolf; the tears they soaked your fur

The blood dripped from your fangs

You said, 'what have I done?'

You loved that lamb with every sinful bone

And there you wept alone.

Your heart was so contrite.

I thought of that first day, the tears streaming from my eyes. I thought of what Edward was going through. My heart gave out for his pain.

"You said, 'Jesus please forgive me of my crimes

Sanctify this withered heart of mine

Stay with me until my life is through

And on that day, please take me home with you'"

I knew at that moment I couldn't let this go by. He was perfect. He was safe, warm, and caring. I had to accept him.

I can smell the death on the sheets

Covering me

I can't believe this is the end

I can hear you whisper to me

"It's time to leave

You'll never be lonely again"

But this was my deathbed

I died there alone

When I closed my eyes tonight

You carried me home

At this part everything came together. The chorus took a lighter turn. We played harder than ever. Each of trying to 'out do' the other. I smiled bigger than I ever had. He was smiling to. He lifted his fingers off the keys and I took over. I played a lovely bit. When I let him try he played harder, goofing around. He tried playing with his feet when I pulled them down. We laughed together.

The ending of the song was coming. Yet I wasn't sure how to make things right. Could this song really be the answer? Could we be happy together?

I am the Way

Follow me and take my hand

I had to choose my path. But which one?

And I am the Truth

Embrace me you'll understand

I had to trust him. But how?

And I am the Life

And through me you'll live again

And lastly I had to accept what I was. Would I be accepting him as well?

For I am Love

I am Love

I…I am Love

The song came to a subtle close, leaving just our voices. I had suddenly answered all my questions. I loved him! I knew my path, I trusted him, and now I knew how to accept him!

I turned and looked at his overwhelming beauty and sadness. I looked straight into his topaz eyes. Grabbing his hands, the lump was fluttered more than ever. I leaned in and whispered the most powerful words I had ever said.

"I forgive you"

So there it is. hope you like. I was crying after i wrote it, hope you did. please review and know i can't reply but I love you all and thank you soo soo much!

signing off,

wish.it.were.real

goodlittlevampire

just me.an author

Kailey


End file.
